Right For Eachother
by ArrayofColours
Summary: R/J..Rory dumps Dean She begins to spend more time with Jess They grow very close and develop more than friendly feelings for eachother but everytime they come close to admitting it theyre interupted!What will happen?READ & REVIEW!*FINALLY UPDATED*
1. Old Boyfriends, New feelings

Chapter 1  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory Gilmore turned around when she heard her name.  
  
"Dean! Hey." She said as he ran up and kissed her.  
  
"So plans for tonight got any?" He asked her pulling away from the kiss smiling.  
  
"Not that I know of but mom might want me to watch a movie with her you know how she is." Replied Rory as her and Dean walked over to a bench to sit down.  
  
"Right, right well let me know if you're available I gotta go but I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"K " said Rory as he kissed her and left.  
  
Rory sat for a few minutes thinking about her and Dean. Something didn't seem right lately she couldn't figure out what. She was also becoming good friends with Jess, which she knew everyone thought was bad idea. They all thought he was the bad boy but he's not like that he really isn't. Maybe a cup of coffee will put things in perspective. She walked into Luke's and as usual everyone stopped and looked over at the door to see who came in.  
  
"Hey Rory the usual?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yep hot cup of coffee and a doughnut please." she slumped over on the stool.  
  
"Coming up where's your partner in crime?" he asked her curious.  
  
"Mom?" Luke nodded.  
  
"I really don't know I think she's still at the inn."  
  
"Ah I see well alright let me know if you want anything else."  
  
"Will do."  
  
* Just then Jess came down he saw Rory and smiled. He liked Rory and everyone seemed to know it but her.  
  
"High on caffeine again?" he asked she looked up.  
  
"No just my wake up call."  
  
"But it's the afternoon."  
  
"Fine just my afternoon wake up call then." she replied Jess smiled.  
  
"Any afternoon plans?"  
  
"Nope but got some evening plans." she answered taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Oh um with Dean?" Jess didn't like Dean very much.  
  
"Nope with my mom." A sense of relief swept over him.  
  
"Cool I was gonna head down to the bookstore you wanna come?"  
  
Jess asked her knowing she couldn't turn down a trip to the bookstore. Rory raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when do you go to the bookstore?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Since a long time ago you know I love to read." he grinned. "So you coming or what?"  
  
"Yea I'll come." She said standing up.  
  
"Great let me grab my coat I'll be right down" he ran up the stairs smiling to himself okay yes she had a boyfriend and yes she didn't like him that way but you never know what could happen. * Rory was surprised that Jess wanted her to go to the bookstore with him he usually stayed off on his own or went to the bookstore by himself never mind she enjoyed spending time with Jess it was different then when she was with Dean she liked it.  
  
"Rory? Hello? I called you like 3 times where are you?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Naw your body is here but your mind isn't what you thinking bout?"  
  
"The fact that you wanted me to come to the bookstore why again?" she asked. He mumbled something. "What was that?" she asked leaning closer.  
  
"I said 'cause I know you like it and you seemed bored." he answered.  
  
"Jess you mean you're here just for me?" she asked  
  
"Yes." he answered blushing.  
  
"You didn't have to do that but it was sweet thank you."  
  
"Wait, wait," said Jess putting up his hands "did you just call me sweet now that is weird" he said laughing.  
  
"Hey you know you are well at least you are to me why does everyone think you're so bad and that when you're so nice in reality?"  
  
"I don't know my reputation I guess I mean I got in trouble a few times in New York and it followed me here."  
  
"Bummer. Well if it means anything to you I know that's not you." she said smiling and reaching out for his hand. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ror." he replied squeezing her hand.  
  
Rory was having feelings she really shouldn't have been having since she was going out with Dean but she couldn't help it Jess was so sweet and things were different with him. She then realized she was still holding his hand and she let go. Ring...  
  
"That's my phone Jess hang on a second."  
R-Rory L-Lorelai  
  
R-hello? L-crisis! R-hey mom L-I can't make it to movie night R-why what's wrong? L-inn business dinner party must be here I'm sorry R-don't worry mom L-invite someone else okay? R-okay have fun L-okay don't drink all the coffee! R-I wont bye love you L-love you too Hun R-bye *hangs up*  
  
"Mom?" asked Jess.  
  
"Yea she cant do movie night so I'm alone for the night unless...."  
  
"Unless what?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"You want to watch a movie with me?" she asked blushing and becoming nervous but why? It was Jess.  
  
"Me? You serious? You wouldn't rather watch it with Dean?"  
  
"Naw you coming or what?" asked Rory hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"Yea! Course I am lets head to the movie store." He said happily. Jess was almost never happy. It was a rare occurrence for him.  
  
They were walking to the movie store when Jess bumped right into Dean.  
  
"Watch it." Said Jess annoyed  
  
"You." they both said.  
  
"Dean." said Jess.  
  
"Jess.... Rory?" asked Dean.  
  
"Hey Dean." She said.  
  
"I thought you were watching movies with your mom? And what are you doing with him?" asked Dean looking over at Jess. Jess gave him a look  
  
"We went to the bookstore Dean and mom cancelled." Replied Rory looking over at Jess he smiled at her.  
  
"Well then you're free to hang out?" asked Dean.  
  
"Not really." she answered looking at her feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Watching a movie with Jess."  
  
"You're watching a movie with Jess? You mean you're blowing me off to hang with that guy?"  
  
"No Dean I'm not blowing you off we never made plans and you can't tell me who I can hang out with!"  
  
"Fine.... maybe I wont see you around"  
  
"FINE!" said Rory taking Jess's arm. "Lets go Jess please." she said  
  
"Alright calm down k?" he said as they sat on a bench. "Rory you okay?" he asked turning to face her.  
  
"Uh huh." she forced a smile. "Lets go and get the movie."  
  
"Alright come on." he extended his hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Jess wait." she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
She leaned forward and hugged him.  
  
*****A/N: That's its for the first chapter!! Hope you guys liked it!! I been writing fanfics for a long time but I never submitted until now! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! *hugz* ~Alex 


	2. Movies, Crying and Tingling Kisses

Chapter 2  
  
Jess got goose bumps when Rory hugged him he couldn't help but smile at the feel of her against his chest.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"For being here I don't know what I'd do without you." He blushed.  
  
"Wow I'm flattered." he said joking around she lightly hit his arm.  
  
"Good you should be." She said giggling as they walked up to the movie store.  
  
Jess kindly let Rory choose the movie and she headed straight for A Walk To Remember, which he didn't want to admit he actually liked. *  
  
As they walked up to the Gilmore house Jess seemed to be distracted. "Jess? You okay?" asked Rory making sure nothing was wrong.  
  
"Yea course I am hey Ror?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm glad we're. friends." He finished.  
  
"Me too Jess. Me too. Now come inside already."  
  
Rory and Jess settled in on the couch and started to watch the movie the lights were off and they had a blanket on top of them. Rory started crying cause the movie was sad.  
  
"Rory you okay?"  
  
"Yea it's just a sad movie." She said sobbing.  
  
"C'mere." He said opening his arms she moved in closer and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She snuggled in close and he rested his head on hers. *  
  
Jess was tingling all over. This was the closest he had ever been to Rory and God did he like it. Too bad she was with Dean maybe that fight they had would last and he could make his move. * Rory and Jess soon fell asleep on the couch together and were still sleeping when Lorelai came home she saw them and jumped to conclusions.  
  
"Rory." She began shaking her daughter.  
  
"Wha-what?" said Rory waking up.  
  
"What's going on?" she was whispering so Jess wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Nothing mom I got in a fight with Dean so I invited Jess to watch the movie instead and we fell asleep end of story." Replied Rory.  
  
"That's all you promise?" Asked her mom.  
  
"Yes I promise." She replied.  
  
"Okay tell him to go home now."  
  
"K Jess." She began to shake him. "Jess!"  
  
"What?!" He jumped up.  
  
"You gotta go home we fell asleep I'll walk you out." She said leading him to the door.  
  
"Oh okay well thanks Ror I had fun." He said putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Me too call me k? We'll hang." She said smiling.  
  
"Count on it bye Rory." He said leaning forward and kissing her cheek then slipping out the door.  
  
Rory lifted her hand up to the spot where he kissed her it was tingling. Did this mean she liked Jess now? Whatever it was she liked it. She liked it a lot.  
  
****A/N: so what did you think?!?! MORE TO COME I PROMISE!!! Please review!! Ciao for now!! ~Alex 


	3. Phone Calls and Breakups

Chapter 3  
"Where have you been all night?" Asked Luke as Jess walked into the apartment.  
  
"I was with Rory." Jess was smiling.  
  
"You were with Rory? What were you doing?" Luke was curious what his nephew was up to.  
  
"We watched a movie geez." Replied Jess.  
  
"Jess be careful she's with Dean you know." Stated Luke trying to warn Jess.  
  
"I know I know don't worry okay?"  
  
"Jess my point is I know how much you care about Rory I mean it's obvious to everyone that you care for her but unless she breaks up with Dean take it easy okay?"  
  
"Yes uncle Luke." Said Jess sarcastically.  
  
"Sarcasm not appreciated Jess. Now get to bed your opening the diner tomorrow morning I have a meeting with the landlord."  
  
"Alright later." Said Jess heading to his room to dream of Rory. * The next morning Rory woke up and had a sudden urge to call Jess. She dialed his number and he picked up after 2 rings.  
  
R-Rory J-Jess  
  
J-Hello? R-Hey its me your up early. J-Hey Ror yea I have to open the diner this morning. R-Oooh. J-Did you just wake up? R-Yea I don't know why but I wanted to call you. J-Really? Well I get kind of lonely opening the diner feel like helping me out? R-Yea sure I'll be there in 20 mins. J-K. See you soon. *Hangs up*  
  
20 mins later Rory arrives at the diner and knocks on the door Jess runs and lets her in.  
  
"Hey that was quick." Said Jess.  
  
"Hey when I say 20 mins I mean 20 mins." She replied.  
  
"Well want to help me out with the tables got to wash them off." Asked Jess picking up a cloth  
  
"Sure hand it over." She said pointing to the cloth he handed it to her.  
  
"So, was your mom mad last night?" Asked Jess looking up.  
  
"Naw just confused why you were there and not Dean." She answered.  
  
"Oh and what did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her we got in a fight and I invited you instead end of story."  
  
"And she was okay with that? I mean I know she doesn't really like or trust me very much."  
  
"Yea she didn't ask any questions she trusts me so it's all good." Answered Rory.  
  
Rory then all of a sudden gets a look on her face.  
  
"Rory? What's wrong?" Asked Jess concerned. He then looked up and saw Dean heading for the diner  
  
"Uh oh want me to leave?" He asked.  
  
"No Jess please stay." She answered as Dean walked in the door of the diner.  
  
"Rory I was hoping to find you here." Said Dean  
  
"Hi Jess." He added in.  
  
"Dean how's it going? Make any other girls cry lately?" Asked Jess.  
  
"Shut up this is none of your business." Said Dean getting upset.  
  
"No Dean you shut up Jess was here for me you involved him the minute you said you didn't want me to hang out with him so lay off as far as I know he's been a better friend then you have lately." Said Rory. Jess shot Dean a look that said take that.  
  
"A friend?" Asked Dean. "Just a friend?"  
  
"Yea Dean actually I'm glad you stopped by I wanted to talk to you too I'm breaking up with you." She stated.  
  
Jess turned around for a moment and went YES making a fist then turned to face Rory and Dean again.  
  
"What?" asked Dean surprised.  
  
"Yea Dean we're breaking up I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."  
  
"You're sure about this?" He asked trying to force her to change her mind.  
  
"Hell yes now get out of here before we make you leave." She sternly stated pointing to the door.  
  
"Your loss." He said leaving.  
  
"Naw Dean it's yours later." Snapped Rory.  
  
"Nice girl!" said Jess slapping Rory a high five.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." Said Rory taking a bow. "So what do you want to do today J?" Asked Rory.  
  
"What do I want to do? You saying you want to spend the day with me?" His heart was thumping faster than ever before.  
  
"Yea what do you want to do?" She asked again.  
  
"Up to you Rory." He replied.  
  
"Hmmm lets. go skating!" She smiled.  
  
"Skating as in ice skating?" He asked. Rory nodded. "I think I can do that although I never have before" He was blushing now.  
  
"You've never ice skated?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll teach you." She said.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" He asked in a mock tone.  
  
"Course!" she answered. 


	4. Ice Skating, Leave Fights and Interrupti...

Chapter 4  
Jess was thrilled Rory was available and they were going to spend the whole day together! As Jess and Rory headed to the rink Rory started shivering.  
  
"You cold?" Asked Jess.  
  
"Yea a little." She replied then holding his arm and hugging it tight. Jess turned bright red.  
  
"Jess your face is all red? You alright?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Um. yea I'm just cold." He answered covering up the real reason why his face was red.  
  
"Come on Jess you're walking so slow!" said Rory pulling on Jess's arm that was daydreaming bout you know who.  
  
Jess sped up after Rory. They went inside and got their skates and got on the ice. Jess was wobbling back and forth.  
  
"Rory!!! Help me please!!" He screamed out.  
  
"Okay I'm coming." Rory skated over and Jess grabbed her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Whoa loosen you're a grip a little Jess you're going to be okay just gain your balance."  
  
"Oh okay, okay." Said Jess wobbling so much he couldn't get his balance  
  
"RORY!" He yelled grabbing on to her.  
  
"Calm down Jess you're okay I got you okay don't worry." Said Rory holding on to Jess.  
  
Jess gave her a warm smile. 2 hours later Jess was skating like a pro.  
  
"Jess you're doing it!!! Look at you!!" Said Rory happily.  
  
"I can't believe this I'm skating and you taught me thanks Rory!" He said taking her up in a huge hug and spinning her around.  
  
When he put her down they were very close. Jess could smell Rory's hair it smelled like flowers.  
  
"Rory." Jess whispered leaning down slowly.  
  
They were just about to kiss when.  
  
"RORY!" Dean skated up "Can we talk please?" Asked Dean.  
  
'Damn' thought Jess.  
  
"No Dean we can't bye." Said Rory before skating off motioning for Jess to follow her.  
  
Jess quickly skated behind her as they got off the rink Jess said, "Weren't you a little harsh back there Rory? I mean I would've done the same but still."  
  
"Naw he deserves it ready to go?"  
  
"Sure where we going?" Asked Jess tying up his shoe.  
  
"Luke's for dinner of course." She replied. He laughed. * Rory couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Jess today. She never had this much fun with Dean like ever. As they walked into the diner Jess went up to his uncle and asked for 2 coffees Luke said something to him and he smiled. 'He has such a great smile' thought Rory she began to notice how cute he was much cuter than Dean she must admit. But they were just friends at least for now.  
  
"I come bearing coffee." Said Jess walking up to the table Rory was sitting at.  
  
"You may sit down kind sir but put the coffee down first." She joked.  
  
Jess smiled there's that smile again.  
  
"So thanks for teaching me to skate Rory it was a lot of fun." Said Jess taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"No problem I had fun too you know you aren't that bad at it anyways. Too bad Dean had to show up and ruin everything."  
  
"You really don't like him right now do you?" asked Jess.  
  
"Oh you noticed?" she asked.  
  
"Oooh bitter." said Jess scrunching his face.  
  
Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Oh that's charming" she joked. Rory looked down at her watch. "Oh my gosh." she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jess looking up at Rory.  
  
"Its late I have to get home I promised my mom." answered Rory.  
  
"Oh okay well I'll walk you home then." Offered Jess.  
  
"No you don't have to." She shook her head.  
  
"Come on I want to." he replied handing her coat to her.  
  
"Thanks Jess." She said heading for the door  
  
"Be right back Uncle Luke." Said Jess.  
  
"Don't get lost." Answered Luke before Rory and Jess started walking to her house.  
  
"Jess I had the best time today thanks so much for being there with the whole Dean thing." Said Rory as they approached her house.  
  
"Anytime. You know you can always come to me to talk hang out or whatever!" he said brightly flashing her a smile. Rory smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks Jess you're the best!" she said running forward and hugging him knocking him into a big pile of leaves. They ended up lying in the leaves on the ground and started laughing.  
  
"Nice one." Said Jess  
  
"Oh you didn't." said Rory getting a mischievous look on her face. She picked up some leaves and threw them all over Jess.  
  
"Oh you're in for it now." He joked picking up some leaves.  
  
She started running. He ran after her.  
  
"No you don't!" he yelled throwing the leaves at her.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed running away.  
  
He quickly chased after her laughing his head off. He finally caught her and threw her into the pile of leaves both of them giggling. Jess landed right on top of Rory. He started to blush.  
  
"Um. Ror? You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Uh huh. fine." she replied whispering.  
  
"I. um." he never finished his sentence because he was slowly lowering his head down when.  
  
"Rory dinner come inside please!" Lorelai popped her head out the door calling her daughter. * 'Damnit not again.' thought Jess 'how many times are we going to get interrupted?'  
  
"Well I guess I better go." Said Rory getting up and brushing off her pants.  
  
"Yea me too. I had an awesome time thanks again." Said Jess smiling.  
  
"Me too I have school tomorrow but I'll stop by Luke's after k?" she asked.  
  
"Yea see you tomorrow." He replied  
  
"Bye Jess." Added Rory, before hugging him and dashing inside.  
  
Jess just stood there for a while thinking. He couldn't believe how happy Rory made him. He couldn't believe that he could have such a good time with someone. And he also couldn't believe that he still hasn't been able to kiss her! 'Stupid interruptions.' He thought shaking his head as he started home.  
  
****A/N: hey everyone! Whats gonna happen with Rory and Jess? Will they always be interrupted?! Wait and see!! That's it for chapter 4!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!!! ~Alex 


	5. Bible Boy, Sprained Ankles and Talks

Chapter 5  
Rory sat down for dinner with her mom, which of course wasn't home made but was burgers from Luke's their favourite.  
  
"So, You broke up with Dean eh?" said Lorelai out of the blue. Rory's mouth dropped.  
  
"How did you know that? I haven't told you." She said  
  
"Oh you know it's all over town. Stars Hollow never fails to spread a story. So, why did it happen?" she asked taking a fry and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"I just finally realized that my feelings for him were gone and I ended it."  
  
"That's all? Nothing else?" she was prying.  
  
"What are you getting at?" asked Rory suspiciously  
  
"Nothing it just seems that you and Jess are getting pretty close." She stated with a smirk.  
  
"You just love to stick your nose in other people's business don't you?" asked Rory laughing.  
  
"Sure do. So, you and Jess an item now or what?"  
  
"No! We are not an item! We're friends.for now and if it turns into more so be it." She vaguely stated.  
  
"Mrs. Mysterious. Well be sure to give updates to your favourite mom!"  
  
"Oh! You mean Grandma?" Rory joked.  
  
"Not funny." Said Lorelai.  
  
"K well I'm done so I'm going to my room to write in my journal. See you later?" asked Rory as she got up from the table.  
  
"Course." Replied Lorelai.  
  
Rory then went to her room took out her journal and lay on her bed. She began to write.  
Dear Journal,  
  
I know I haven't written to you in awhile but I've been so busy. I just broke up with Dean. I know pretty wild. We were together for so long. And I even think I loved him. That's loved not love. My feelings for him just faded. And I figured it was time to end it before I ended up married with 4 kids. He was pretty mad but he'll get over it. Lately I've been spending a lot of time with Jess. He's such a great guy. He's sweet, funny, kind and cute if I do say so myself. He was there for me when I needed him and I'll never forget that. And lately I've been having these feelings for him. I don't know if I like him or if it's a rebound from Dean but these feelings are good ones and I cant ignore them. Maybe something will happen between us who knows? Well that's all for now journal talk to you soon.  
  
Love, Rory  
  
The next day Rory headed to school. She was walking down the hall when she bumped into Tristan her least favourite person and the one who kept trying to get her to go out with him.  
  
"Rory how nice to bump into you. How you feeling today?" he was being smug.  
  
"Fine Tristan now what do you want?" she asked giving him a look.  
  
"You to come with me to Clarissa's party tonight." He said  
  
"Sorry not going." She answered trying to walk past. He stuck his arm out to the locker blocking her way.  
  
"I wont let you through until you say yes. Come on Rory you know you want to." He said trying to persuade her. Rory ducked under his arm and started to walk away.  
  
"You know what I want? I want you to walk into the cafeteria and slip on banana pudding that's what I want Tristan. Have a nice day." Replied Rory walking down the hall.  
  
"One day you'll cave Rory Gilmore. You wait!" called Tristan down the hall from her.  
  
Rory got though the day and was walking outside to catch her bus. She stepped out the front doors of the school and Jess was standing waiting for her.  
  
"Jess!" he smiled "What are you doing here?" she asked running up to him giving him a hug. Tristan stopped from behind her and gaped at them.  
  
"I came to pick you up. Surprised?" he asked happily.  
  
"Yes!" she replied. Tristan walked up  
  
"Hey Rory who's this guy?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Jess Tristan, Tristan Jess." She said introducing them but not wanting to.  
  
"Jess eh? How do you know Rory?" asked Tristan with a look on his face that wasn't good. Rory was not looking forward to hearing this conversation.  
  
"Good friends my uncle owns the diner she always goes to you?" replied Jess nicely.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." Said Tristan.  
  
"I am not Tristan! Snap out of your daydream." Yelled Rory. "Come Jess I believe we were leaving." She finished.  
  
"Okay Rory you think about it!" called out Tristan trying to cover up his embarrassment. Jess and Rory laughed as they got in his car.  
  
"So what are you doing here Jess? I thought we were meeting at the diner after I got home." she asked.  
  
"Yea well I figured you were coming to the diner anyways so I thought I'd surprise you." He answered turning to look at her then turning his eyes back to the road.  
  
"Well it was a nice surprise thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem so to Luke's I presume?" he asked.  
  
"Yes driver and please hurry I have an uncontrollable craving for coffee there's no telling what I may do next." She replied joking.  
  
"Right away miss." He answered they both laughed.  
  
When they arrived at Luke's they noticed no lights were on and there was a sign on the door. "Be back in 20 mins sorry bout this." It said.  
  
"Weird he must have gone out for supplies." Said Jess taking out his key and unlocking the door.  
  
"I guess no coffee then." Said Rory sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I can make you coffee come upstairs." He said leading her up to the apartment above the diner.  
  
"Tidy." Said Rory looking around. She was lying. There were clothes everywhere and books it was a total mess.  
  
"Hey I do what I can." Joked Jess "Have a seat I'll put the coffee on." Said Jess turning on the coffee pot. Rory sat on the couch.  
  
"Ouch." she said jumping up she sat on book. She looked at the title "Hemingway." she read aloud. "Is this yours?" she asked Jess. He looked over at her.  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"I love Hemingway when did you start reading him?" she was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Just a little while ago it's a great book." He answered sitting next to Rory.  
  
"Sure is." She said "So, what now?" she asked.  
  
"I have no clue. Want to go and visit Dean?" he asked. She shot him a look. He held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding." He said. She smiled.  
  
"I got an idea." She said standing up. "Lets make this coffee to go I have to drop my things of at home anyways we can go down to the bridge and talk and stuff. If you want to I mean." She added in.  
  
"Sounds good. Let me grab the coffee and we're off!" he said as they got everything and headed out the door.  
  
Star's Hollow was a very small town and everybody knew everybody. When you walked down the street 15 people would say hi. Well as Jess and Rory were walking together about 45 people were staring. Rory was looking over at the people who were staring at them and she wasn't watching where she was going when she tripped on a curb and fell.  
  
"Ouch!" she screamed.  
  
"Rory? Rory you okay?" asked Jess rushing over to her side.  
  
"Yea I think so." She said trying to get up "Ow! Actually no. I really hurt my ankle!"  
  
"You okay come on I'll help you hang on to my arm." He said helping her up. "Lets get you some ice." He said. They got her some ice and she sat with it for a while.  
  
"Come on lets go down to the bridge." He said.  
  
"But I cant walk!" she laughed.  
  
"I have a solution for everything I'll give you a piggyback!" he said.  
  
"Oh yay!!" she said happily.  
  
"Hop on." He said getting down as she climbed on his back and they began to walk down to the bridge.  
  
"I love the bridge it's my favourite spot to go and read." Said Rory as Jess was carrying her on his back.  
  
"Me too! Funny we haven't run into each other." He said.  
  
"Yea it's so pretty up there." She replied  
  
"Well let's go then its right ahead." He started walking faster. * Jess was having a blast with Rory. He'd never have this much fun with another girl in his life. He never wanted it to end.  
  
"How's your ankle?" he asked her putting her down on the bridge.  
  
"Feels okay I probably just have to stay off it for awhile." Jess nodded. "What are you waiting for Jess sit with me we'll chat." She smiled. He sat down beside her.  
  
"So what are we chatting about?" he asked her swinging his feet over the edge into the lake.  
  
"You I want to know about your past." She answered.  
  
"Pretty boring stuff." He replied  
  
"Naw I want to hear it tell me everything what happened when you got in trouble, your girlfriends, school everything." She said turning to face him.  
  
"Okay well when I was in 10th grade I got mixed up in sort of a bad crowd and we started getting in a lot of trouble and one night they decided to go into the school and get the exams off the teachers desk I didn't want to do it so I decided to stay outside and not get involved." Rory listened intently. "Well the police were called and all the guys bailed leaving me to get arrested when I didn't do anything."  
  
"That's terrible!" said Rory.  
  
"I know I spent a night in jail and was expelled from school and had to change schools anyways the rest is history so lets change the subject." He finished.  
  
"Right okay well. tell me about some of your girlfriends." She giggled.  
  
"Okay first girlfriend was in 7th grade that was funny I only liked her cause she was the only girl in the grade that had boobs." Rory laughed Jess smiled. "Yea that didn't last long she dumped me for the only guy in the grade who had facial hair." This time he laughed and Rory smiled. "Then in high school the girls started going after me and I had a lot of girlfriends things were pretty intense and well that's pretty much it." He said turning to look at her. * Rory was thinking of a way to ask Jess the one question she wanted to know. Which was a pretty embarrassing one.  
  
"Um Jess?" she looked up.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Have you ever um been with someone?" she asked nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You know um really been with someone." She said getting even shyer.  
  
"Oh you mean am I a virgin?" he said abruptly. Rory turned bright red. "No." he answered. She looked up.  
  
"You're not?" she asked.  
  
"No I'm not now can we change the subject please? I want to ask you questions."  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Okay first question who was your first kiss with?" he asked nervously Rory mumbled something. "What?" asked Jess leaning in to hear what she said.  
  
"Dean. Dean was my first kiss." She said louder but awkwardly. He was surprised.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea really. What else do you want to know?" she asked him trying to change the subject.  
  
"Okay um let me think. I know this might be somewhat of a touchy subject but why did you break up with Dean?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, my feelings for him just sort of went away and I don't know other. things changed my feelings for him. I figured I would end it before it went too far." She answered. He smiled at her.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling?" she asked him feeling self-conscious.  
  
"Because you're incredible." He answered bluntly then realized what he said. Rory blushed. "Um I mean it's incredible how that happened." He tried to cover up the embarrassment he was having at that moment.  
  
"Jess can we go home? My ankle is hurting me." She asked.  
  
"Yea you need me to carry you again?" he asked her concerned.  
  
"Sure yea that would be great if it's not too much trouble." She answered.  
  
"Course not, hop on." He said as she got back on his back. Rory was so tired and as they were walking home she fell asleep on his back.  
  
****A/N: hey ppl!! Did u like it?! Let me know review please!!!! More to come!!! 


	6. Piggybacks, Road Trips and Ideas

Chapter 6  
Jess loved being with Rory and this afternoon had been great. He felt Rory asleep on his back and smiled. She tired herself out. He almost slipped up at the bridge saying she was incredible. Of course he thought it was true but he didn't want to tell her about his feelings until after they kissed or something happened between them at least. As the neared Rory's house Jess slowed down. Rory was sleeping on his back so he didn't wake her up. Jess lightly knocked on the door and Lorelai came to open it.  
  
"Jess hi. Who's the sleeping beauty on your back?" she asked.  
  
"Your daughter she hurt her ankle and I was carrying her home and she fell asleep." He answered.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her home. Well, get inside already she must be heavy."  
  
"Not at all. Where should I bring her?" he asked stepping inside.  
  
"To her room. Just put her on the bed, thanks Jess." Said Lorelai before going into the kitchen.  
  
Jess brought Rory into her room and set her down on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead just looking at her a moment before turning to leave.  
  
"Jess?" she whispered. He turned around and walked over to her.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. He leaned down and hugged her.  
  
"Anytime. Talk to you tomorrow?" he whispered.  
  
"K." she answered before turning over and going back to sleep. Jess quietly left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Thanks Jess I appreciate you bringing her home." Said Lorelai standing in the hall  
  
"No problem, bye Ms. Gilmore." He said.  
  
"Call me Lorelai." She added in before he left the house. * Rory woke up the next day. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her clock 11:00 am. Boy did she sleep late. She got dressed and headed into the kitchen for some coffee she could already smell it brewing.  
  
"Hey mom." She said stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie good sleep?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yah wait I just realized its 11:00 and it's a school day why didn't you wake me?" she panicked.  
  
"Because you were very tired I called the school for you, you have the day off." She answered.  
  
"Thanks mom I'm going to go to Luke's for breakfast want to come with?" Rory asked her mom.  
  
"Nope cant, got to get to the inn have fun with Jess." She said.  
  
"Why are you assuming I'm going to see Jess?"  
  
"Because you are?" said Lorelai. Rory blushed.  
  
"I'm gone." Said Rory heading out the door.  
  
When she stepped into Luke's everyone looked at her. She could hear the whispers. 'Shouldn't she be in school?' one woman said. Rory rolled her eyes then looked over at the counter and saw Jess pouring coffee she smiled. She walked up to the counter and sat down.  
  
"What can I get you?" asked Jess not looking up.  
  
"Coffee." She replied smiling.  
  
"Wait a second." He said looking up "Rory? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Slept late. Mom called in sick for me. Disappointed?" she asked.  
  
"Disappointed? Are you kidding me?" he laughed. She smiled.  
  
"When does your shift end?" She asked him sipping her coffee.  
  
"15 mins why? Where we going?" he asked her.  
  
"Road trip!" she smiled brightly.  
  
"Really? And your mom is letting you go on a road trip with me?" he asked her. He was a little skeptical her mom didn't like him all that much.  
  
"I haven't asked her yet." She whispered.  
  
"Well ask her already!" he said pointing to the phone.  
  
Rory nodded and picked it up to dial the inn. She talked with her mom for a while. Jess looked back at her once and while between customers trying to figure out what was going on. Rory then hung up and walked over to Jess with a not so good look on her face.  
  
"Oh no. She said no right?" he asked Rory hoping the look on her face was because her fish died or something.  
  
"She said yes!" Rory practically screamed. Jess smiled brightly.  
  
"You're serious?" he asked her to make sure she wasn't joking.  
  
"YES!" she answered.  
  
"Consider me there 10 more mins and I'm done."  
  
"Alright." She replied. 10 mins later Jess was ready to go.  
  
"So where we going?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, only to Hartford where my grandparents live. Not much a road trip I know but its all my mom would agree to."  
  
"Hey Hartford is fine as long as we go somewhere." He smiled at her.  
  
'That smile gets me every time' she thought. They drove to Hartford and spent some time walking around and they had an awesome time together as usual.  
  
"Jess this was so much fun!" she said as they were walking to Luke's diner for some coffee.  
  
"I know maybe you should sleep in more often." He joked. They laughed. People were staring at them again.  
  
"Jess can you believe all these people staring its like we're monsters or something." She said to him.  
  
"Yea well they're wondering what a nice and good girl like you is doing with such a bad boy like me." He said sarcastically.  
  
"One day I swear I'll tell them off so much." She was upsetting herself.  
  
"Rory who cares what they think it doesn't matter its what we think that matters." He said putting his arm around her. She got goose bumps.  
  
"You're right Jess." She replied leaning her head on his shoulder and yawning. "This day has tired me out time for my afternoon pick me up." She said walking into Luke's.  
  
"Coffee?" he said.  
  
"You got it." She answered.  
  
He went up to the counter and asked Luke to get him and Rory some coffee Luke replied with,"You know where it is use your knowledge." Jess looked over at Rory and rolled his eyes. She giggled. They had their coffee talked for a bit then Rory headed home. She was reading in the living room when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it." Said Lorelai running to the door. Rory heard a guy's voice say, "Hi is Rory here?"  
  
"Yea hold on." Replied Lorelai.  
  
"Rory door for you." She said peeking her head in the living room.  
  
'I wonder who that could be' thought Rory 'maybe its Jess' she smiled at that thought. Her smiled faded as soon as she saw who was at the door. Tristan.  
  
"Tristan what are you doing here?" she asked him crossing her arms.  
  
"I came to drop off your homework and see how you were. Geez don't get all defensive." He seemed offended.  
  
"Sorry thanks for dropping off my books." She answered taking the books from his hands.  
  
"No offence but you don't look very sick." He said.  
  
"That's none of your business thanks for dropping by. See you tomorrow." She replied before lightly shoving him out and pushing the door.  
  
'That was an annoyance' she thought to herself. The doorbell rang again. She started to open the door.  
  
"Tristan go away." she started then looked up "Jess! I'm sorry!" she cried out giving him a big hug, which he gracefully accepted. "What are you doing here Jess?" she asked him.  
  
"There's a book fair going on in town and I figured you might want to go." He said smiling.  
  
"Mom is it okay?" she asked into the hall.  
  
"Sure Hun go ahead." She replied. Rory grabbed her coat and headed out with Jess.  
  
"So when did the book fair start?" she asked him as they walked.  
  
"This afternoon after you left the diner." He answered her.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Look at all the books." She was freaking out. Jess laughed.  
  
"I knew you'd like it." He smiled.  
  
"Does every good thing in this world have to be ruined?" asked Rory out of the blue.  
  
"What?!" asked Jess puzzled.  
  
"Dean at 10:00 coming this way." She replied.  
  
"Oh! Lets get him mad." Suggested Jess.  
  
"Oh good idea! Oh! Lets make him jealous he hates you and if we were flirty he'd freak!"  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone sorrie I didn't update for a few days!! The reviews I have been getting are great!! Someone mentioned that Rory hates Hemmingway and in my chapter she liked Hemmingway well I know she hates him but I thought I'd put a twist to my story and change it a bit but thanks for pointing it out!! More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Flirting, Jealousy and Dreams

Chapter 7  
Jess smiled at that thought. 'Not like I'm not already'  
  
"Okay he's coming. Ready?" said Rory  
  
"Yep." Replied Jess.  
  
As Dean got closer Rory said rather loudly, "Oh Jess I'm so cold!" Jess smiled.  
  
"I can help you with that." He replied putting his arms around her.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled up at him. He blushed furiously.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" asked Dean a bit pissed off.  
  
"No what can I do for you?" asked Rory in a neutral tone.  
  
"I thought we could talk." He answered.  
  
"Dean please how many times are you gonna try and get back together with me?" she asked him.  
  
Jess still had his arms around her and he was loving every moment. Dean's face turned bright red.  
  
"I don't know what you want from her," said Dean pointing at Jess "but I assure you wont get it!" he yelled walking off.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Jess with a puppy dogface. Rory giggled and gave him the biggest hug ever.  
  
"You're the best!" she said.  
  
He looked down and smiled then whispered, "Thanks."  
  
"Look!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"Tuck Everlasting! I Love this book!"  
  
"Its yours." He said picking it up and handing it to the cashier where he paid for the book.  
  
"Thanks Jess!" she said happily. They spent a little more time at the fair then Rory headed home. That night Rory had a dream she would never forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rory was in her room reading. It was the middle of the night and it was pitch black outside. She was in the middle of her favourite chapter when she heard a ping on her window. She ignored it the first time. Then the ping came again. She got up and walked to her window. She looked out and a tall dark figure was standing beneath it.  
  
"Who are you?" she called out.  
  
"It's me Rory, Jess."  
  
"Jess what's going on?" she asked concerned but happy to see him.  
  
"I need to talk to you please come down." He said.  
  
"I'll be right there." She answered running downstairs and out her door. She walked up to Jess.  
  
"Jess what's the matter?" she asked him worried something happened to Luke or him.  
  
"Nothing I just really needed to talk to you." He answered her.  
  
"Now? It's the middle of the night Jess." She said to him looking up at him in the darkness.  
  
"Yes now I couldn't hold it in any longer." He replied his voice getting soft.  
  
"Hold what any longer?" she asked him now she was confused.  
  
"Rory I. I like you I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. I've been waiting so long. Waiting the whole time you've been with Dean. Seeing you with him has killed me. I had to tell you I like you and you mean so much to me." She stood there in awe.  
  
"Jess. I like you too." She replied. He smiled at her.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. And waited to do this."  
  
He then took a step towards her leaned his head down and kissed her. His kisses were different then any other she had in the past. His kisses were soft and warm and filled with passion. She couldn't get enough of him. She pulled away and they put their foreheads together.  
  
"Jess. I-I think I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too Rory." He answered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rory woke up in a cold sweat. Whoa. She hated to admit it but that was the best dream she had ever had in her life.  
  
'Oh My God' she thought, "I like Jess." She admitted out loud. "I have to see him." She said starting to get up. Then she stopped herself. "Wait Rory its 6 in the morning don't go see him now you'll seem too eager stop by Luke's for coffee before school." She said to herself. 'I can't tell Jess. It would ruin everything. No I'm gonna keep this to myself for now. Then we'll see what happens.' She thought to herself heading downstairs to make some coffee. She needed to think.  
  
* "Jess, Wake up." Said Luke shaking his nephew. "Jess." He said again. Jess opened his eyes slightly then rubbed them.  
  
"What?" he asked annoyed he was having an amazing dream and as usual someone had to interrupt.  
  
"Dreaming bout a certain Gilmore girl Jess?" asked Luke with a smirk.  
  
"Nope uncle Luke that's your job." He quickly replied.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Said Luke knowing Jess was right.  
  
"Come Uncle Luke I see the way you look at Lorelai why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about I- I can't tell her it would ruin . well everything okay? Get dressed we have to open the diner."  
  
"Alright I'm coming." Said Jess hopping out of bed with a smile.  
  
He dreamt about Rory that he told her how he felt and she loved him back. If he didn't kiss her soon he was gonna explode. It was driving him mad being around her so much and not being able to impulsively kiss her when he wanted to. But he would make his move he had to. Jess headed downstairs to the diner and Luke was washing the counter.  
  
"So Uncle Luke I was right wasn't I? You like Lorelai." He stated. Luke didn't answer. "Come on I'm your nephew share the details." He pried.  
  
"Yea I like her. Happy now?" he said looking up.  
  
"And I. like her daughter." Added Jess.  
  
"No kidding everyone knows it."  
  
"Yea everyone except her. I swear I am gonna go nuts if I don't kiss her soon." Stated Jess bluntly. Luke laughed.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" he asked Jess.  
  
"Her to get over Dean." He answered.  
  
"Yo Einstein she dumped him she's over him go for it."  
  
"We'll see I wanna have a sign that she likes me back before I make a fool of myself." Said Jess a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your choice." Said Luke. An hour later they opened up the diner.  
  
"Oh look who's coming by for her usual coffee." Said Luke smiling at Jess.  
  
Jess looked up and saw Rory walking into the diner his heart skipped a beat. She looked gorgeous. More so than usual. He hair was all curled and pushed back behind her ear. She wore a blue skirt and blue fuzzy sweater. He just wanted to run up and hug her. He held on to his impulse that wasn't the best thing to do.  
  
"Rory nice to see you as usual coffee I presume?" asked Luke looking over at Jess.  
  
"Uh huh how did you know?" she joked sitting in the stool. She looked over at Jess and smiled. "Hey stranger." She said.  
  
"Hey Ror you look nice." He answered her trying to be nonchalant. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone that's all for chapter 7!! Hope you liked it!! I'm planning on having something funny/cute happen in the next chapter so you'll have to wait and see!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!! 


	8. Mall Trips, Journals and Sneezes

Chapter 8  
Rory was feeling weird around Jess now that she realized her feelings. She had to stop and act normal.  
  
"So Jess." she began then her cell phone rang. "Hang on a second." She said.  
  
R-Rory L-Lane R-Hello? L- where are you been? I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!  
  
Everyone in the diner looked at her Lane screamed so loud they could all hear her. Rory looked over at Jess and he laughed.  
  
R- okay calm down lets do an analysis of this crisis! L- my mom has set me up with another future doctor of America and Adam asked me out for tonight already. If I tell my mother she'll freak out you know her and her blind dates. R- Back up. Adam asked you out!? YAY! L-Yea great isn't it? So what should I do? R- Simple. Tell your mom you have a big test and have to go to the library to study and go out with Adam instead. L-You think that'll work? R- of course! L-okay good it's a plan. So, now to my first question. Where have you been all this week? R- I've been busy. L- With Jess? R- Yea L- I knew it. He likes you Ror everyone can see it. Oh my mom is calling me talk to you later okay? R- okay good luck tonight!! L- thanks I'll need it have fun with you know who. R- I'll try L-bye * Hangs up *  
  
"Lane?" asked Jess.  
  
"I wonder how you knew." she laughed.  
  
"No school today?" asked Jess it was Friday and she wasn't wearing her uniform.  
  
"Yea teacher work day I was all ready to go when I realized." She replied.  
  
"So you're free all day?" he asked again.  
  
"Uh huh completely Why what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Mall?" he asked her. She laughed out loud.  
  
"YOU want to go to the mall?!" she was surprised.  
  
"Why the shock? I love to shop." He said in a serious tone.  
  
"Interesting." She replied. "Okay I finish my coffee and we go." She said taking a sip.  
  
"Alright deal." He replied smiling to himself.  
  
Rory hoped today something might spark between them. They headed out as soon as she finished her coffee. As they walked through the mall they started talking.  
  
"So why exactly don't you have school today?" Jess asked her taking a sip of his smoothie they had just bought.  
  
"Teacher work day I think they're planning the dance next week." She answered as she sat on a bench.  
  
"Oh a dance? Are you going?" he asked her out of curiosity.  
  
"No. I was supposed to with Dean but not anymore I guess." She answered looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Oh and you wanted to go?"  
  
"Yea I did but oh well." She said shrugging her shoulders and sipping her smoothie.  
  
"Rory?" she looked up.  
  
"Yea?" she said.  
  
"Will you honor me by going to the dance with me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Jess! You'd take me?" she asked happily.  
  
"Sure. It's the least I can do. I mean you've hung around with me all week. Plus I'm sure it would be fun." He answered her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks! This'll be great going with my best friend!" she said happily.  
  
She couldn't let it show that this was the one thing that meant the world to her. Going to the dance with Jess.  
  
* 'Friend?' he thought 'Oh well I can make a move or something that night.' Decided Jess thinking to himself. Rory smiled as she gave him a hug. He blushed.  
  
"Uh Jess? I just realized something." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked her hoping it wasn't bad.  
  
"It's a formal dance. You need a tux." She answered him looking down.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't care?!" she was surprised again.  
  
"Course not I can borrow one of Luke's if he has one that is." They laughed. "So does this mean you'll go with me to this dance?!" he asked her half joking he knew the answer.  
  
"Course!" she beamed.  
  
"Does this mean you're wearing a fancy dress?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." She replied. He got a smirk on his face.  
  
"Lucky me." He joked.  
  
"Jess!" she said laughing and hitting his arm lightly. He smiled.  
  
Jess was so happy he was taking Rory to her formal dance. He was and not Dean. He was and not Tristan. Him. This was the best day of his life so far except for the day he met Rory of course.  
  
"Rory?" he suddenly got the urge to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Yea?" she said looking at him intently.  
  
"I. um I . think you're my best friend in the town." He decided it wasn't time.  
  
"Really Jess?" she seemed touched.  
  
"Yea really." He was being so sincere at that moment.  
  
"Jess I don't know what to say. You're my best friend too just don't tell Lane." She whispered.  
  
He laughed and they hugged. They hugged for a long time until he finally pulled away and took her hand leading her out of the mall.  
  
"Jess where are we going?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"To the apartment I have something to show you." He said.  
  
She was intrigued. When they arrived at the diner Luke smiled at Jess and he saw Jess holding Rory's hand and leading her upstairs he knew they weren't going to do anything cause he knew that Jess didn't tell her yet he could tell.  
  
"Come here." Said Jess pointing to the couch. Rory walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Jess what's going on?" she asked confused as ever.  
  
"Wait here." Said Jess going into his room.  
  
He was about to show Rory something he had never shown anyone in his life. Not even his other girlfriends. He was gonna show her a part of his soul. Jess came out from his room and sat next to Rory. He was holding a notebook.  
  
"What's that Jess?" asked Rory pointing to the book.  
  
"This is my journal I write poetry and songs in here before I show you I wanna tell you I have never showed this to anyone else before." He finished.  
  
"You mean no one has ever seen this and you're showing me? But why?" she asked him staring straight into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Because I trust you and you're the first person I've wanted to show this to." Answered Jess.  
  
And it was true. He had never wanted to show his work to anyone before. He wouldn't let anyone touch or see his journal. Until Rory. Rory began to read.  
  
"Jess these are amazing!" she exclaimed closing the book.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked her. He was a bit nervous I mean these were like a look into his heart and soul.  
  
"Yes! Ever thought of sending them in to be published?" she asked him. He never did.  
  
"No I could never. These are too personal." He answered.  
  
"Jess I think you should. You have real talent." She said sincerely meaning it.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I believe in you Jess." She finished.  
  
He couldn't help it he was drawn to her. He started leaning in. It was finally gonna happen. He was gonna kiss her. He was just about to press his lips to hers when. "ACHOO!" she sneezed!  
  
'DAMNIT NOT AGAIN' he thought but laughed it was funny. They both burst out in laughter and couldn't stop for a long time. He would have gone for the kiss again but the mood was sort of gone.  
  
"Come on," said Jess "lets get some coffee." He stood up and held out his hand. She smiled.  
  
"You read my mind." She said as she stood up and took his hand. Tingles shot through his spine at her touch. How much longer did he have to wait?  
  
****A/N: Did you like it?? I Know I am evil for making her sneeze but its all part of my master plan!!! *grins evilly* lol well stayed tune for more!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS! 


	9. Funny Conversations, Offers and Phone Ca...

Chapter 9  
He almost kissed me up there. And I had to go and sneeze. What's the matter with me? Thought Rory as Jess led her downstairs. He was still holding her hand and she never wanted to let go.  
  
Luke looked up and saw Rory and Jess and automatically said, "Coffee?" they laughed.  
  
"You guessed it. I don't know how he does it." Said Rory. Jess laughed.  
  
"Rory you are dead meat young lady!" came a voice from behind them. "You failed to call me all day long!"  
  
"Mom!" she said happily running to hug her mother. "I'm sorry I was busy." She said Lorelai looked over at Jess.  
  
"I can see that." She answered.  
  
"Luke coffee!" said Lorelai sitting on the stool.  
  
"No." he said without so much as looking up. Lorelai was shocked.  
  
"No? Are you refusing to give me coffee?" she asked in a surprised voice  
  
"Yes I am Do you realize too much caffeine can kill you?" he said still not looking up.  
  
"Yes but it would be such a pleasant death now hand over the coffee." She said sticking out her hand.  
  
Jess got up and walked over and stood beside Rory. Then looked at each other and laughed. Watching those 2 was so entertaining.  
  
"No." said Luke again this time looking up at her.  
  
"Luke don't do this to me please. Need Coffee. dying." she said hoarsening her voice.  
  
"Oh please okay fine coffee on one condition."  
  
"Name your price. Want my house? It's yours! How bout Rory? You want her? You can have her cheap!" she said in an almost serious tone.  
  
"Hey!" said Rory from behind. Jess had to hold back his laughter.  
  
"If you cut down to only 3 visits here for coffee a day then I'll give you your coffee you can come here for food drinks whatever but only 3 of those visits may be caffeine searches. Deal?" asked Luke looking at Lorelai.  
  
"You can't be serious? 3? I will die die I tell you!" she looked up at Luke he didn't flinch a muscle. "FINE! 3 caffeine visits only." She agreed. Luke handed her a cup.  
  
"Ah heaven." She said taking a sip. Rory and Jess clapped.  
  
"Quite a show you two where can I get some tickets?" asked Jess.  
  
"Down the street homeless guy is selling them." Replied Luke.  
  
"Funny." Said Lorelai. "Coffee the drink of the heavens." She murmured. Rory laughed. "Rory remind me to buy loads of coffee for the inn and home." She said.  
  
"Right coffee for home and inn got it." Rory made a mental and verbal note.  
  
"Rory dear I have terrible news." Said Lorelai she knew but her mom's tone that it wasn't bad news so she wasn't worried.  
  
"Oh no what is it? Tell me the dire news." Mocked Rory  
  
"I must go out of town for a few days. Terrible I know. Business conference. It requires my attendance." Stated Lorelai.  
  
"Oh no. Don't tell me I have to stay with." Started Rory  
  
"Yes. Grandma and Grandpa." Said Lorelai with a frown.  
  
"No. Please mom can't I stay somewhere else?" said Rory Jess was listening and put his arm around Rory. She looked at him and forced a slight smile. Luke seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Lor?" he said.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"She can stay with me and Jess." He stated. Rory's eyes lit up.  
  
"I can!?" said Rory happily.  
  
"Yes I'd be happy to have you Rory. That is, as long as its okay with your mom." Said Luke.  
  
"Oh mom please please please!" she begged.  
  
"Alright you can stay with Luke." Replied Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks mom you're the best!" she exclaimed hugging her mother. Jess was smiling. "Jess did you hear? I'm staying with you!" exclaimed Rory running up to Jess.  
  
"I know!" he said happily taking her up in a big hug.  
  
"I'm worried about those 2 being alone together in the apartment. Rory won't have to stay in his room will she?" whispered Lorelai to Luke.  
  
"No she won't and you have nothing to worry about Jess isn't like that." Answered Luke.  
  
"Alright I'm not worried so my trip is from Saturday to Sunday starting tomorrow." She said.  
  
"That's fine Rory can come anytime." He answered her.  
  
"Great. Thanks again Luke, this is really helpful."  
  
"No problem." He replied giving her a smile. Luke almost never smiled.  
  
"Okay Ror I'll see you at the house later okay?" asked Lorelai getting up.  
  
"Yep I'll bring home some of Luke's yummy burgers!" Said Rory happily.  
  
"Smart child I have don't you think?" She said looking first from Luke to Jess then to Rory. All nodded. Lorelai smiled then left the diner.  
  
"Jess, I think I'm going to go and visit Lane but call me later okay?" said Rory looking over at Jess and zipping up her coat.  
  
"Sure. Look both ways before crossing the street." He joked.  
  
"Okay Daddy." She replied with a smile. Rory turned to leave when she heard a whimper.  
  
"Jess what are you doing?" she asked turning to face him. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.  
  
"What are you pouting about?" she asked again. He stuck out his arms wide. She smiled and walked up and hugged him tightly then pulled away.  
  
"Better?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Talk to you later Jess. And see you tomorrow!"  
  
"K. Bye Rory!" he called just as the diner door shut.  
* Jess was counting the moments until Rory got home and he could call her. He tried his best not to let it show how anxious he was but Luke caught on quickly.  
  
"Anxious there little buddy?" Asked Luke sarcastically.  
  
"It shows?" replied Jess trying to read the book in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing I'm fine. Really. I'll be fine." Answered Jess stuttering between words.  
  
"You are not fine. What's going on?" asked Luke sitting on the chair at the other end of the table Jess was sitting at.  
  
"It's just. Rory is driving me mad!" he exploded.  
  
"I thought you liked her?" Luke was confused yet surprised.  
  
"I do. That's what's driving me mad. The fact that she doesn't know and I haven't been able to kiss her yet!"  
  
"What do you mean haven't been able to? You've tried?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yes 3 times! The first time Dean walked up. The second time Lorelai called her in for dinner and the third time she sneezed! It's driving me crazy!" he said quickly letting it all out.  
  
"That must be frustrating. Well give it time Jess. It'll happen." Luke reassured him.  
  
"I hope so. Thanks. The time has gone by quickly. I can call Rory soon."  
  
"No problem. I'm going out. Lorelai wants me to help her fix something at the inn." He said getting up and going to the closet for his coat.  
  
"Oh! Good Luck." Said Jess.  
  
"Good luck? What do you mean good luck?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Replied Jess vaguely.  
  
"You're a strange boy Jess. See you later." Said Luke leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
* Rory had just finished eating dinner with her mom. Lorelai had to go down to the inn and meet Luke. He was fixing something for her. She was lying on her bed reading when he phone rang. She knew who it was right away.  
  
R-Rory J-Jess  
  
R-Hey dodger!  
  
J-How did you know it was me?  
  
R-Just knew. What's up?  
  
J-Calling like you told me to. And reading. What about you?  
  
R-Ha Ha I'm reading too!  
  
J-Of course you are!  
  
R-Jess I can't wait until tomorrow!  
  
J-Me neither.  
  
R-I can't believe my mom agreed to this.  
  
J-Me either. She doesn't like me much.  
  
R-I think she's starting to get used to you.  
  
J-Well good.  
  
R-Yea.  
  
J-Have you told her about the dance?  
  
R-Nope.  
  
J-Oh.  
  
R-I will though it may shock her enough to put her into therapy for a few years but she'll get used to the idea.  
  
J-Hopefully.  
  
R-Jess?  
  
J-Yep?  
  
R-You seem different. Something wrong?  
  
J-No. Just tired. Plus I'm reading too.  
  
R-Right. I forgot. So am I.  
  
J-You told me.  
  
R-Yea I did.  
  
J-Talk to Dean lately?  
  
R-Nope. Don't plan to either.  
  
J-Good.  
  
R-Yea. He didn't like you and didn't want me hanging with you and I wasn't willing to give you up. Plus I don't love him anymore.  
  
J-.  
  
R-Jess you there?  
  
J-Yes.  
  
R-Okay. I'm bored. What time is it?  
  
J-11:15  
  
R-I better go. See you tomorrow!  
  
J-K. Bye girl.  
  
R- Bye dodger.  
  
*Hangs up *  
  
Rory went to bed early that night so she could be ready early the next day to go over to Luke's. When she woke up the next morning her mom was scrambling all over the house.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Slow down!" she said stepping out of her room.  
  
"Can't going to miss my train. You know how to get to Luke's, where the key is etc." she said running into the kitchen.  
  
"Yep have fun." Said Rory getting herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Okay I got to go. Hug." Said Lorelai running up to her daughter for a hug then heading to the door. Rory followed. "Bye." She said dashing out. Rory drifted off for a second when she realized the phone was ringing.  
  
R-Rory L-Luke  
  
R- Hello?  
  
L- Rory? Your mom leave already?  
  
R- Hey Luke. Yea 5 mins ago.  
  
L- Okay. You coming over here soon?  
  
R- On my way.  
  
L- Okay. Just making sure. See you in a while.  
  
R- Okay. Bye.  
  
* Hangs up*  
  
As soon as Rory hung up the phone she got dressed, grabbed her stuff and headed to Luke's. She opened the door to the diner and threw her arms in the air.  
  
"I'm here!" she announced. Everyone looked up. Luke shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Alright Miss. Princess go upstairs and dump your stuff." Said Luke.  
  
"Alrighty." Said Rory happily heading up the stairs to the apartment. Everyone in the diner looked at her wondering why Rory was going up to Luke's apartment. Rory went up the stairs and opened the door a bit. She saw Jess sitting at the table reading.  
  
"Knock knock." She said tapping on the door. He looked up.  
  
"Rory! You're here." He said getting up and walking towards her.  
  
"Sure am." She replied. He picked up her bag and put it in the closet.  
  
"So, whatcha up to?" asked Rory.  
  
"Reading." He answered.  
  
"Rory! Jess! Would you mind coming down and helping me with the diner? The lunch rush has come in!" called Luke from the stairs.  
  
"Sure." Said Rory.  
  
"K." answered Jess.  
  
****A/N: That's all for chapter 9!! Hope you liked it!! More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks everyone!! Ciao xoxo 


	10. A Movie, A Nap and the Flu

Chapter 10  
Jess was happy Rory was staying with them for a few days. He'd have a chance to get closer to her. He decided to wait awhile before he made his move. Maybe he would do it at the dance. Jess and Rory helped Luke out. They ended up helping him all day long. Luke had to go out that night and Rory and Jess were left alone at the apartment.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Rory asked Jess.  
  
"I rented the movie 'Enough'. Want to watch it?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure. I've wanted to watch that movie for a while. Dean never wanted to see it."  
  
"It's a great movie." Said Jess.  
  
"Got any popcorn?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yep I'll go make some." Jess went into the kitchen and started to make the popcorn.  
  
"K all set." Said Jess coming and sitting on the couch next to Rory. "Want a blanket?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure." She answered. He hopped off the couch got them a blanket and sat back down.  
  
"Lights on or off?" he asked.  
  
"Off." She replied. He reached over and turned off the lamp. They sat together watching the movie. It came to a part where it got kinda scary and Rory gasped.  
  
"You okay?" Jess asked her.  
  
"Um. Yea do you mind if I." She didn't finish she just put her head on his shoulder.  
  
He smiled and whispered, "Not at all." Then put his arm around her.  
  
He really liked being this close to Rory. He took her in. The smell of her hair. The feel of her skin. Everything was perfect about her. Soon both Jess and Rory fell asleep on the couch. Luke came home and went into his apartment. He turned on the light to see Rory and Jess asleep on the couch. He looked and saw the movie credits rolling on the TV. They must've fallen asleep while watching a movie. Cute kids. They're adorable together. Luke decided to leave them be and he went to bed. The next morning Jess woke up to find Rory sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled and buried his face in her hair then went back to sleep. A little while later Rory woke up and found herself on Jess' shoulder she smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
* "Okay you 2 up up up!" said Luke entering the family room. Jess opened his eyes.  
  
"Shut up Luke!" Whispered Jess.  
  
Rory could hear everything even though she was pretending to sleep. She wanted to see what they were going to say.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Luke.  
  
"You're going to wake Rory up let her sleep." Said Jess.  
  
"Why?" asked Luke.  
  
"Because she needs to sleep okay?"  
  
"I need you 2 to help me with the diner." Said Luke.  
  
"Both of you shut up." Whispered Rory opening her eyes.  
  
"You're awake?" asked Jess looking down at Rory.  
  
"Yep." She answered.  
  
"How much did you hear?" he asked her again.  
  
"Everything." She replied.  
  
"Alright you guys get ready I'm going down to open the diner. I'll need your help for awhile then you guys can do whatever you want for the rest of the day okay?" said Luke.  
  
"Alright." Replied Rory. Jess groaned.  
  
"Come on Jess. That's pretty fair." Said Rory. Jess sighed.  
  
"Whatever. I guess so." He replied going into his room and getting changed. Rory got her clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
They both emerged from the rooms at the same time and said, "Ready?" at the same time. They laughed and headed downstairs to the diner.  
  
"Wait," said Rory "I need coffee before I can work." She finished.  
  
"Fair enough." Said Luke pouring her a cup. Rory drank her coffee then got up and walked behind the counter.  
  
"I'm going to serve the coffee." She announced with a cough.  
  
"You okay?" asked Jess.  
  
"I don't know I don't feel very well but I'll be fine." She replied pouring someone some coffee. Rory continued coughing all day long. She also began to sniffle a lot. Jess and Luke were getting worried.  
  
"Rory I think you're getting sick." Said Luke.  
  
"No. I never get sick I." she didn't finish.  
  
Rory began to hold her mouth and she started running upstairs. Jess quickly followed. Rory ran upstairs and into the washroom and began to throw up. Jess came in and held her hair up while stroking her back.  
  
"It's okay." He was saying. She finished throwing up and began to cry. "Rory. It's okay. You'll be fine." Jess was holding her as they were sitting on the bathroom floor. Rory was sobbing. "Come and lie down." Said Jess helping Rory up and leading her to the couch. Rory lay down and Jess put a blanket on top of her. Rory was still sobbing.  
  
"Jess." she began to whisper.  
  
"Shhh." he said, "get some sleep. You'll be okay." Jess covered Rory with the blanket. He turned to leave.  
  
"Jess." she whispered "Don't leave."  
  
"I won't. I'll just go tell Luke I'm staying with you okay?"  
  
"K." she answered. Jess went downstairs, told Luke and came back up sitting next to Rory who was now asleep on the couch.  
  
****A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!! I just have to reply to one review who said Jess was too happy in my story well my answer to that is I know that, he's happy with Rory because he's in love with her! You know how people get when they're in love! But other than that great reviews thanks!! I know you all are anxious for them to kiss don't worry it'll happen. So that's all for chapter 10! Hope everyone liked it I know its kinda short. More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (and no flames please!!) THANKS!! Mwa xoxo. 


	11. Don't scare me again okay?

**** DISCLAIMER**** I have noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer on my story! Woops my mistake!! Well here it is: I do not own any characters or people on Gilmore Girls (though I wished I owned Milo.mmmm. Wouldn't that be nice) anyways I do not own Gilmore Girls or any characters!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing they are all amazing and I feel truly appreciated and I appreciate that! LoL! Well on to chapter 11..  
Chapter 11  
Jess started to watch TV sitting next to Rory. He felt so bad for her being so sick. He was trying to help as much as he could. He felt Rory move and he looked over at her. She seemed to still be asleep. So he turned his face back to the television. Rory slowly opened her eyes. She panicked when she didn't see Jess.  
  
"Jess?" she said "Jess?" she said again.  
  
"Right here Ror." He answered. She turned her head and looked over at him giving him a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
"Alright could be better." She answered stretching a little.  
  
"You scared me you know." Said Jess.  
  
"I scared you?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yea you did. It was scary seeing you all sick. I was worried."  
  
"Jess you're a softy at heart." She said before reaching up and kissing his cheek. He blushed.  
  
"Don't scare me again okay?"  
  
"I'll try." She answered.  
* Rory slept for the rest of the day and felt much better the next day. It was a Saturday and Rory felt like getting out. She decided to talk to Jess once he got up. She went into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Jess woke up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you cooking?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Pancakes!" she smiled.  
  
"Wow these smell amazing!" he cooed.  
  
It was working. He would agree to her idea now. Jess sat eagerly at the table waiting for his pancakes.  
  
"Here you go." She said putting the plate in front of him.  
  
"Wow!" he practically yelled. He started eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"So Jess, I had an idea. You want to drive down to Six Flags for the day?" she asked him.  
  
He froze. He looked up at her with a straight face then busted out:  
  
"HELL YEA!!!" then continued to eat. Rory smiled.  
  
This was going to be a blast!!!! Jess finished off his pancakes complimented Rory on her awesome cooking then they got together some stuff and headed out on the road.  
  
"Jess where are we?" asked Rory as they drove along the highway.  
  
"I'm not sure." He replied.  
  
"Are we lost?" she asked worried. Jess saw the worried look on Rory's face.  
  
"No we're not lost don't worry. Lets see, if I take the next exit we should be there in 25 mins." He said looking at the map.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry okay? I promise we're fine." Said Jess reaching over for Rory's hand. She didn't resist and held his hand tight. They arrived at Six Flags 30 mins later just as Jess had said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at this place Jess! It's amazing! I can't believe we're here!" she was so excited to be there at Six Flags but she was even more excited to be there with Jess.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Jess asked her looking at his map of the park.  
  
"The biggest roller coaster they have!" she blurted. Jess laughed.  
  
"Okay that's this way." He pointed in front of him. Rory began to walk and Jess followed be her side. They passed many children with their families and teenage couples holding hands and kissing. Rory began to smile thinking of how someday her and Jess may be that way. But that would never happen unless she or him made a move. She didn't even know if he liked her back although everyone was telling he did and she could feel some chemistry between them. Well she just had to wait and see what happened.  
  
"Rory! Wake up we're next." Said Jess.  
  
They had been standing in line for 10 mins and she hadn't even noticed. As the car pulled up Rory felt the excitement build up inside of her. This was her first roller coaster ride. She had never been on one ever.  
  
"Jess." She whispered.  
  
"Yep?" He turned to face her in the line.  
  
"Did I mention this is my first roller coaster?" she asked him.  
  
"You've never been in a roller coaster before?" His eyes went wide.  
  
"Yea. Is it fun?"  
  
"It's a blast! You sure you want to go on this one for your first ride?" He was concerned for her. She may get scared on this one if it was her first ride.  
  
"I'm sure. Gotta take chances in life. Am I right?" She smiled.  
  
"Definitely. Okay here we go." Said Jess stepping into the car. Rory followed behind him sitting down in the seat next to him. "You ready?" he asked her. She nodded. "Here take my hand." He held out his hand for her to hold.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking it and closing her eyes while they went up the hill.  
  
"Okay Ror here comes the drop. Squeeze my hand if you need to okay?" She nodded again. Then the roller coaster dropped and Rory screamed but not a scared scream an 'I'm having fun' scream. She then began to laugh. Rory looked over at Jess and they laughed together.  
  
"Having fun?" screamed Jess.  
  
"What?" Rory screamed back. They laughed again as the coaster came to a stop.  
  
"So how was your first coaster ride?" Jess asked Rory as they walked down the exit ramp.  
  
"Amazing!" she beamed. Jess smiled. Rory began to rub her stomach.  
  
"You hungry?" Jess asked her.  
  
"Yea can we get some food?"  
  
"Sure." Said Jess starting to walk over to the food area.  
  
"Jess this is so fun. Thanks for coming with me." Said Rory as they stood in line for their food.  
  
"No problem Ror. I'm having a great time." He replied with a smile.  
  
They ate their food stayed for another couple of hours and headed home. As they were driving on the highway Jess pulled over for gas and asked Rory to drive the rest of the way home. She agreed. She was driving when she noticed Jess had fallen asleep. 'How cute.' She thought to herself smiling. She drove in silence until an hour later when Jess woke up.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." She said looking over at him from behind the wheel.  
  
"Hey." He yawned and stretched out his arms. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"About an hour. I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep."  
  
"Well aren't you Miss. Considerate. Where are we now?"  
  
"About 15 mins from Stars Hollow." She answered turning on her signal and moving into the other lane.  
  
"No. I don't wanna go back. Lets run away forever." He joked.  
  
"Yea right Jess. Don't worry I'm still staying with you and Luke until tomorrow we'll watch a movie or something." She reassured him that it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Okay that sounds good. I'm glad I moved here." Said Jess out of nowhere. Rory laughed.  
  
"Firstly did that just come out of your mouth? And secondly why is that?" She asked looking over at him. He seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Because of you. And Luke and everyone the town is pretty cool. Nosey, but cool."  
  
"Jess that's probably the nicest thing I've heard you say about this town since you moved here. Its.. different." She finished.  
  
"Yea well this place has changed me. I don't know if it's a good thing. Its kind of scaring me. I mean I'm actually happy sometimes. That never happened in New York. I must've smiled at least 15 times today. That really never happened in New York."  
  
"Jess I'm happy to say you're a new man. And I'm glad I knew both versions of you." He laughed.  
  
"Thanks Rory." He gave her a lopsided smile. She smiled back and new this would be a day she would never forget.  
  
****A/N: That's Chapter 11! More to come soon I promise! Now I realize Six Flags may not be near Connecticut I dunno this I live in Canada! So forgive me if I'm wrong! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been so busy with school and didn't have too much time! But for that I have a promise: I promise to update at least once or twice a week! How's that for reliable! Lol well thanks for all the reviews and keep reading! Stay tuned for chapter 12! Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	12. No coffee?

Chapter 12  
Jess was quiet the rest of the way home. He was thinking. Thinking about everything that's happened the past few weeks. Him and Rory had become really close and he was enjoying every minute of being with her. When he said the town changed him that was only partially true. Something else had changed him. Rory had. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. She brought out a side of him that no one else could and he liked it. He couldn't wait to take her to the dance. That night he was going to tell her how he felt if it killed him. He couldn't wait any longer. He knew he would always remember that night.  
  
"Jess?" Said Rory looking over at him from the passenger seat. They had switched positions.  
  
"Yea?" He replied.  
  
"You just drove right by the diner." She giggled. He looked out the window and laughed.  
  
"I know. Hey, that offer to run away still stands." Rory laughed. Jess turned the car around and headed back to the diner. He parked in front and got out. Rory followed him inside. Luke looked up.  
  
"Have fun guys?" He asked them while pouring Miss. Patty a cup of coffee. They nodded.  
  
"Oh Rory, Jess how nice to see you. How are you dears?" said Miss Patty.  
  
"Fine." They both answered at the same time.  
  
"Rory how is Chilton?" Miss Patty was quite a nosey lady.  
  
"Its great thanks." She answered.  
  
"Luke we're going upstairs okay?" said Jess reaching out and taking Rory's arm pulling her lightly towards the stairs.  
  
"Alright. See you later." He replied. They went upstairs.  
  
"You're letting them go upstairs alone? Together?" Miss. Patty asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Rory is staying with us while Lorelai is away on business." He simply stated.  
  
"I see." Said Miss. Patty then getting up and leaving. Luke shook his head.  
  
"Can you believe Miss. Patty?" asked Rory. Her and Jess had heard Miss. Patty asking Luke all the questions on their way upstairs.  
  
"Like I said. Cool town, too nosey." Replied Jess. Rory smiled. They sat together for a while watching TV when they heard a knock at the door. Jess got up to answer. He opened the door to see Lorelai standing there.  
  
"My baby!" She yelled sticking out her arms.  
  
"Mom!" Said Rory running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"I missed you so much. It was horrible Rory, horrible. They had no coffee!" Rory gasped.  
  
"No coffee?"  
  
"No coffee." Replied Lorelai. Jess watched them with amusement.  
  
"How did you live?" Asked Rory.  
  
"I chewed cappuccino gum." She sighed.  
  
"You had to resort to that nasty artificial, gross, leaves an aftertaste stuff? Must have been bad." Said Rory with a nod.  
  
"It was. Downstairs honey I need coffee!" She demanded. Jess laughed.  
  
"Okay I'll grab my stuff and we're off to coffee land." Replied Rory. She grabbed her things from the closet and headed towards the door following her mom.  
  
"Come on Jess." She said to him. He got up and followed her downstairs. They went downstairs got their coffee and Rory got ready to leave.  
  
"Come on Rory." Said Lorelai walking to the door.  
  
"K I'll be right out okay?"  
  
"Okay." Replied Lorelai walking outside.  
  
"Thanks so much Luke for having me this weekend. I appreciate it." Said Rory thanking Luke.  
  
"No problem Rory." He answered. "It was fun. I'm glad Jess had something to do besides read." He joked. Rory laughed.  
  
"Jess, talk to you later k?" She said turning to Jess. He nodded with a somewhat sad face. She hugged him.  
  
"Well I better go. Bye." She said leaving the diner.  
  
Why did she have to leave already? Even though she lives 5 mins away still it was different having her so close 24/7. He shook it off and got to work thinking about Rory.  
  
* Rory was smiling all the way home. She had such a great time with Jess. Much better than any time she ever spent with Dean. Jess was so incredible and she knew she liked him a lot. She hated the fact that everyone only saw him as the bad boy and judged him before getting to know him. If they took the time they'd see what a great guy he was. But of course no one ever would. Lorelai saw Rory smiled and questioned her as they walked into their house.  
  
"So, Have fun this weekend? Wait of course you didn't. I wasn't there no fun without good old me."  
  
"Yea mom. Whatever you say. I had a great time." Replied Rory still smiling.  
  
"Look at you. You can't stop smiling. Did something good happen this weekend?"  
  
"What do you mean by good?" Asked Rory raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh you know. You and Jess have fun together?"  
  
"Yea we did." She answered.  
  
"So do you like him now?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What? Okay topic change. What did you do this weekend?"  
  
"We went to Six Flags! It was amazing." Said Rory brightly.  
  
"You and Jess? Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yea it was incredible. He's incredible." She admitted without even noticing.  
  
"HA!" Screamed Lorelai.  
  
"Ha what?" Asked Rory puzzled. She never could figure out her mom.  
  
"You said Jess was incredible. You like him." She teased. Rory blushed.  
  
"Just because I said he was incredible doesn't mean I like him."  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm going to take a nap. Bye babe." Said Lorelai going up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Rory sat down on the couch and started to think. She liked Jess she already knew that. The problem was he didn't know. She didn't know if she could tell him either. It would change things and she wasn't sure if she wanted things to change. DING DONG.. Rory got up to answer the door.  
  
"Lane! Hey!" she said as she saw her best friend standing in the doorway.  
  
"Rory! Where have you been? I've been calling you for days!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was busy! What's up?"  
  
" I have major sharing to do!" she said walking in and taking off her coat.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot you had your date with Adam! How was it? Give all the deets missy!" Rory and Lane sat on the couch together.  
  
"Rory it was in one word AMAZING!" Lane was beaming.  
  
"Oh! Tell, tell!"  
  
"He took me to dinner. Italian."  
  
"Nice." Rory approved nodding her head.  
  
"Then, this is the best part, we went for a walk on the beach!" Lane gushed.  
  
"Aw! That is totally sweet!"  
  
"I know! I had such an awesome time."  
  
"Is that all that happened?" Rory asked hoping for more juicy details. She waited. Lane seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Nope!" Lane almost screamed.  
  
"Ooooh! Details woman. You're killing me!"  
  
"He kissed me!" Lane was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"He did? Oh my gosh! Your first real kiss!! How was it?!"  
  
"Amazing. Truly amazing." Lane sighed. Yup she was in love.  
  
Lane stayed for a while more then headed home once again smiling. Rory was also smiling thinking back on her day with Jess. Jess. She couldn't get that boy out of her head. No matter how hard she tried all her thoughts always went back to Jess. The bad boy, Jess. The one guy she truly wanted but didn't have the guts to tell. She looked out her window to see a shooting star. She made a wish. She wished for a sign that her and Jess were meant to be together.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been focusing on my other story an L/G fic for Lizzie McGuire Sorry bout that! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!! Well that's chapter 12! Lemme know what you think! More to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Until next time luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	13. Dodger's Gone Romeo?

Chapter 13  
Jess was reading when he happened to look outside his window. He saw a shooting star. He made a wish. 'I wish I could have a sign telling me that Rory and I are meant to be together.' Jess continued to read his book thinking about everything that's happened in the past few months. When he came to Stars Hollow he was expecting the worst. He didn't know what it would be like living with his Uncle. He didn't know what it would be like living in such a small town. He knew he wasn't going to have friends. But he was pleasantly surprised. Stars Hollow was nosey but great. Living with Luke was actually okay. And he had a friend, his only friend, Rory. The only person that mattered. Jess fell asleep and awoke the next morning. Luke was downstairs serving the customers. Jess was getting ready to go and help when he realized it was his day off. He needed to relax and the only way he could do that was to read.  
  
"Luke!" Jess walked downstairs. "I'm going to the bookstore."  
  
"What else?" Said Luke simply before attending to a customer.  
  
Jess walked out of the diner and across the street where the bookstore was located. He went inside and started browsing around. Nothing. Then he found something that seemed to be interesting and began to read the first few pages. He was half way through the 3rd page when a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" chirped the voice. Yep it was Rory.  
  
"Um. Miss. Patty?" he joked.  
  
"Jess!" she giggled.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Browsing I presume?"  
  
"Of course. Care to join me?"  
  
"Why of course kind sir." She replied picking up the first book she saw and pretending to read. Jess began to laugh.  
  
"What?" she asked confused. Jess took the book from her hands and held it up. He read the title aloud.  
  
"How to take care of that pig in your life?" She giggled.  
  
"Oops. Wrong selection." She immediately put the book down with a smile on her face. Jess knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Let's go." He said. She followed close behind. They walked to the bridge and sat down. At first they were quiet then they both spoke.  
  
"So." they both said at the same time. Jess and Rory laughed.  
  
* Jess began to speak Rory didn't know what about she was too busy focusing on his lips. Thinking about his lips. Thinking about kissing his lips. Her thoughts took over her whole mind. Her eyes were fixed on his lips as he spoke. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She imagined warm and passionate then again she wouldn't know unless she told him how she felt but she believed it was best to wait. Her thoughts drifted back to his lips and his kisses she then realized she hadn't heard a word he said when he started to call her name.  
  
"Rory? Rory!"  
  
"Sorry what?"  
  
"Did you hear anything I just said?"  
  
"Um.no sorry what did you say?" Jess sighed.  
  
"I said I got the part of Romeo in my school play."  
  
"You did? That's awesome! But you don't strike me as the acting type." She was a little confused. Jess had never shown an interest in acting.  
  
"Yea well I didn't even try out. I had to serve detention helping the play people and they cast me as Romeo so I thought why not give these theater loons a thrill and say yes?" He smirked.  
  
"Well I must say I am impressed Mr. Mariano. Let me know if you need any help practicing. When is opening night?"  
  
"Thursday." He answered her quickly.  
  
"Wow! That's a bit soon. Well at least it isn't on Friday."  
  
"Why? What's on Friday?" He asked her looking in her eyes.  
  
"The dance Jess!" she practically yelled. He smacked himself in the head dramatically.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot! Whoa. I have major planning to do if I'm gonna make this night special for you." Rory smiled. He didn't need to plan to make it special. It already was because he was taking her.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you rehearse and then we'll go to the dance." She laughed.  
  
"Deal." He said extending his hand. She shook it.  
  
"Deal." She replied.  
  
"Hey Ror? You think you could come back to the apartment and help me rehearse now?"  
  
"Of course lets go!" She got up and held out her hand to help him up. He took her hand pulled himself up and they started towards the diner. They walked into the diner and everyone stared. 'Not again' thought Rory. Jess went up to Luke told him what they were doing and motioned for Rory to follow him upstairs. She followed him upstairs to the apartment. They began to read the script running through his lines when they came to a scene where they had to kiss.  
  
"So should we do this part?" asked Jess becoming a bit nervous which was unusual for him.  
  
"Well if it'll help you learn I guess we should." Answered Rory wanting to kiss him so badly. He took a step towards her.  
  
"Okay so here we go." He whispered putting his hands on her waist. She tingled and the touch of his hands. She lifted her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. He began to lower his head down to kiss her when her beeper went off. She looked down at it.  
  
"911 From Lane. Must be important. Jess I have to go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yea I'm sorry. Tomorrow I'll be there though."  
  
"Promise?" He asked her his eyes sparkling. She nodded.  
  
"In the front row. With roses ready for you." He laughed.  
  
"Okay Rory see you later." He said as she dashed out the door and over to Lane's.  
  
Jess plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. 'How many times is this going to happen to us?' he asked himself. He actually thought they were going to kiss this time. He knew now that he could wait to kiss Rory. He'd wait forever to kiss her because he loved her. And he truly meant that. He was going to tell her, at the dance. *  
  
Rory ran to Lane's as fast as she could. She knew Lane would only beep her with 911 if it was really important. The minute she knocked on the door Lane opened.  
  
"Rory! What took you so long!?"  
  
"Sorry I was with Jess. What's up?"  
  
"Jess eh? Never mind. Time for that later. Guess what?" Lane was beaming. Rory was guessing Adam did something amazing or her mom actually let her go to a party or something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Adam asked me to go steady!" She smiled widely.  
  
"Wow! Lane that's awesome!" Rory hugged her best friend.  
  
"I know, I know I am so lucky." Lane giggled. "Now about this being with Jess thing is there anything you might want to tell me?"  
  
"Yea I've been meaning to tell you that I figured out awhile ago I have feelings for Jess."  
  
"Rory! That's great! We all know he likes you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory hadn't heard anything about Jess liking her back.  
  
"Oh come on Rory! Don't tell me you haven't noticed! He likes you and everyone in town can see it."  
  
"Well I hope it's true. He's taking me to my dance Friday night. And we've come pretty close to kissing a few times." Rory blushed.  
  
"When?" asked Lane.  
  
"At the apartment, at my house, at the ice rink and when you called." Her voice got serious.  
  
"You mean my page interrupted you guys when you were going to kiss? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay. We were running through his lines for the play and we got to a kissing scene and he was just about to kiss me when BEEP BEEP BEEP you beeped me but it's okay really."  
  
"Rory I'm sorry!" Lane hugged her. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Yea. Of course." Rory smiled.  
  
Rory and Lane gossiped and girl talked for a few hours then Lorelai paged Rory to come home. That night Rory decided to call Jess. They talked for hours about everything they could think of. Books, school, the past, future plans, movies, music etc. Then they talked about the play and came to the topic of who was playing Juliet.  
  
R-Rory J-Jess  
  
R-So, the play is tomorrow. Nervous?  
  
J-Not really. I know my stuff, should be fine.  
  
R-And if you screw up in front of all those people?  
  
J-Then I make a joke out of it. People will laugh and forget.  
  
R-Right. Good plan. So who's playing Juliet? I don't think you ever mentioned that.  
  
J-I didn't? Well it's this girl Shane. She's new in town.  
  
R-Oh. Do you like her?  
  
J-She's nice. Horrible kisser though.  
  
R-You've kissed her?  
  
J-Yea Rory. In the scene.  
  
R-Oh right I forgot about that.  
  
J-Did you think I was dating her?  
  
R-Well. no, I just thought you liked her like that.  
  
J-Well I don't.  
  
R-Good to know.  
  
J-You know what I think?  
  
R-Enlighten me professor.  
  
J-I think Friday night is going to be eventful.  
  
R-Is that your way of saying you think you're going to have fun? Well, I never thought I'd see the day. But seriously, it will be fun. You and I will tear up that dance floor.  
  
J-I don't dance Rory.  
  
R-What?  
  
J-Joking!  
  
R-Don't do that.  
  
J-Sorry.  
  
R-Okay.  
  
J-Rory I gotta go.  
  
R-Okay bye dodger.  
  
J-Bye Leigh.  
  
R-Leigh? You're calling me by my middle name?  
  
J-Yep. Deal with it.  
  
*Hangs up*  
  
****A/N: There's chapter 13! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I took so long to post been really busy with school and writing my Lizzie McGuire fanfic! Check it out!!!! I plan on writing more soon! Thanks for all the great reviews and here's a little rhyme for you:  
  
I like when you read this but you know what's better? Clicking submit review and typing me a letter!  
  
LOL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Luv y'all!! Mwa xoxo 


	14. Good for Something

Chapter 14  
The day had finally come. Opening night of Jess' play. It was going to be great! Rory got up early that morning and headed over to Luke's for breakfast. She arrived at the diner and took a seat at the counter.  
  
"Rory. What can I get you?" Luke asked her taking out his pad of paper.  
  
"Um-Eggs-scrambled-Pancakes-fluffy-Coffee-hot and bacon-crispy!" she replied.  
  
"Boy you sure do eat a lot." Said someone from behind Rory. She turned around.  
  
"Thanks Jess. Just what every woman wants to hear." She shook her head.  
  
"No problem. Happy to oblige." He smirked and sat down beside her.  
  
"So tonight's the night Jess. You ready?"  
  
"Course. Aren't I always?" He asked her pointing to himself proudly.  
  
"As I recall when we went ice skating I let go of you and you yelled and I quote 'RORY DON'T LET GO! I'M NOT READY!' therefore proving you wrong." Luke smiled listening to them.  
  
"I give up Rory. There's no arguing with you. I hold up my white flag of surrender." He held up his hand.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked her.  
  
"No. But you can make it up to me with a free cup of coffee. " She replied.  
  
"Whatever you say Rory Gilmore." He answered with a smile.  
  
Rory and Jess laughed together and started talking like they usually did. Luke attended to his customers then brought Rory her breakfast. Rory and Jess were just sitting when someone called Jess' name.  
  
"Jess!" Jess turned around.  
  
"Hey Shane. Shane this is Rory. Rory this is Shane. She's playing Juliet." Said Jess introducing them.  
  
"Hey Rory." Said Shane.  
  
"Hey. Good luck with tonight." Said Rory not liking her very much already because her and Jess would be kissing.  
  
"Thanks. It should be fun. And Jess here is a great kisser." She winked at Jess then looked at Rory.  
  
"I wouldn't know." She stated. Jess smiled to himself.  
  
"Oh I thought you guys dated." Said Shane.  
  
"Nope just friends." 'For now' Rory added in her head.  
  
"Best friends." Said Jess smiling at Rory. She smiled back. Rory looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna miss my bus! See you guys tonight!" She got up and put on her coat.  
  
"Rory!" She turned around. "After school. bridge?" asked Jess. Rory nodded and dashed out the door trying not to miss her bus. She looked back behind her shoulder to see Jess and Shane walking to school together. A pang of jealously shot through her but then she thought about the dance. He wasn't taking Shane to a dance he was taking her. 'So there Shane.' She thought with a triumphant smile as the bus began to move.  
  
The bus soon arrived at Chilton and Rory got off thanking the driver as usual. She walked up the front doors heading towards her locker when someone bumped into her.  
  
"Sorry." Said the girl then she looked up. Paris. "Oh it's you." Said Paris.  
  
"Paris if you're here to insult me or bug me don't bother because I might just go nuts and you do not wanna see me nuts and if this is about the paper here is your article you now have no reason to pester me. See you in English lit." Rory finished handing Paris the article and walking away leaving Paris unable to speak. Paris usually got in quite a few words but Rory didn't let her today. She was not in the mood. Thinking about Jess and Shane kissing put her in a bad mood and she would rather not take it out on people. She headed to her first class trying to switch her thoughts over to how Jess was going to look in tights. A smile formed on her face.  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Mariano do you have a response to the question?" Asked Jess' teacher snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Um. sorry can you repeat the question."  
  
"If you are finding the measure of a slanted side of a right triangle what are you doing?" she repeated.  
  
"Finding the hypotenuse." He replied with ease. The teacher seemed to be surprised.  
  
"Correct Mr. Mariano. Well done." She said to him before returning to the lesson so he could return to his daydream.  
  
Jess sat and thought. At first his thoughts were on the play. He was running through his lines in his mind making sure he knew them. Then his thoughts went to kissing Shane. He was not looking forward to that. Which then led his thoughts to Rory. Kissing Rory. Wanting to kiss Rory. Thank God that dance was tomorrow he was going to go nuts if he had to wait any longer. And this time he was going to kiss her if it was the last thing he did. *  
  
Rory hurried out of Mr. Medina's English Lit class on her way to lunch. She couldn't wait to get some food in her system and sit quietly reading her book while she ate which was her daily routine. She needed to clear her mind. Clear her mind of thoughts of Jess and Shane kissing. The only way she was going to be able to do this impossible task was if she read until she couldn't read anymore. She walked to her locker and put in her combination 12-24-36. She expected it to open. Nothing. Her locker wouldn't budge. She decided to try again 12-24-36 again nothing. Why wouldn't her locker open?  
  
"Seeking assistance Mary?" Came a voice from behind her. She knew who it was. The only one who ever called her Mary. Tristan.  
  
"What do you want Tristan?"  
  
"Just to help this damsel in distress." He replied in his usual cocky tone.  
  
"I am not a damsel. And I am not in distress." She replied again trying to end what was going to be an exhausting conversation.  
  
"Sure looks to me as if you are. Would you be requiring some assistance milady?"  
  
"Fine Tristan. Yes please help." She sighed getting anxious her valuable reading minutes were flying by. Tristan stepped closer to her locker played with it a little and opened it with ease. She stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"How on earth did you do that? I tried a million times!"  
  
"What can I say? I have a magical touch. Now how about letting this magical hand of mine escort you to the cafeteria?" He asked her even cockier then she had previously encountered with him.  
  
"And why would I let you do that?"  
  
"To repay me of course." He smirked at her knowing she was too nice not to repay him.  
  
"Fine Tristan if you want to escort me to the cafeteria then you can carry my books for me. You are capable of holding books without dropping them I assume?"  
  
"I think I'll manage." He smiled as they walked down the hall. He thought he had won. Rory knew what he was thinking but was too eager to begin her reading experience to comment and argue with Tristan yet again to say anything. So she remained silent. When they reached the cafeteria Tristan insisted on waiting for her to buy her lunch so he could carry her books to her table. She placed no argument not willing to fight with him. Then finally he left. Left her in peace to read and enjoy herself clearing her mind as she had planned. Then a thought had occurred to her. She didn't need to clear her mind any longer. She already had. How? Tristan. 'Huh' she thought 'Maybe he is good for something'.  
  
****A/N: Hey people! Its been awhile since I updates this story I'm sorry! I been busy writing my Lizzie/ Gordo story CHECK IT OUT!! Hope everyone liked this chapter thanks for all the great reviews your guys rock! More to come soon ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Reading all your reviews is what motivates me to write more so review review review!!!!! Thanks again you guys! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	15. Tights Boy

Chapter 15  
Jess took a deep breath as he exited Stars Hollow High. He was on his way home to practice and get ready for the show that night. But he was prepared and wasn't the least bit nervous. Okay so maybe a little but he knew he would be okay. As long as Rory was in the audience rooting him on he would be okay. He walked into the diner and everyone looked over at him. He walked over to the counter to tell Luke he was home and decided to sit and read for a bit before he went down to the bridge to meet Rory then came home to go over his lines one last time. He was engrossed in his book when he felt someone's presence beside him. He looked up to see Miss. Patty standing beside him.  
  
"Hello Jess." She said with a sly smile and a wink. He was disgusted at how she went after every breathing male on the planet.  
  
"Hi Miss. Patty." He replied turning back to his book.  
  
"Is tonight that play of yours? The one where you play Romeo?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes." He answered trying to keep the answers short.  
  
"Don't you have to wear tights?" She smiled at him he winced.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to miss that. I'll be there darling." He sighed.  
  
'Oh joy.' He muttered sarcastically.  
  
"What was that dear?" She asked him.  
  
"I said great." He lied.  
  
"Oh well good. See you tonight." Miss. Patty then left. 'Finally' thought Jess.  
  
"Luke I'm going to the bridge be back soon." He said before heading to the bridge to meet Rory. He sat down on the bridge and continued reading his book waiting for Rory to arrive. *  
  
Rory got off the bus and headed straight in the direction of the bridge to meet Jess. She didn't even bother to go home to change. She wanted to see him and didn't want to waste any time changing her clothes. As she got closer to the bridge she saw Jess. He was lying on his back reading his book. She could see how he was so into the book he was reading. She loved how he got so into all the books he read. It showed his passion for reading. She was exactly the same way. As she got closer she slowed down quieting her steps. She wanted to surprise him. She decided to walk along the edge of the bridge.  
  
"Jess!" she called, as she got closer. He looked up.  
  
"Rory!" he called back. She waved to him and lost her footing she began to tip over. "Rory!" he called again just as she fell into the water. "Oh my god Rory!" yelled Jess laughing at the same time as he ran to where she fell in. He got on his knees and held his hand out over the water helping to pull her out. "You okay?" He asked her once she was pulled out and sitting on the bridge.  
  
"A little soaked but yea I'm fine." She giggled. "That was pretty funny." Jess laughed.  
  
"Yea it was." He smiled. "Maybe you should get home and change."  
  
"Yea your right." She answered standing up and brushing off her skirt.  
  
"I'll see you at the play tonight?" He asked making sure she was still coming.  
  
"Of course." She went to hug him but realized she was wet and stopped. She smiled. "See you later." She then began walking home. She turned around once to see Jess sitting down again to read. She couldn't wait to see him perform.  
  
Rory went home and changed then ordered some pizza for her and her mom to eat before they went to the play at 7. Yes Lorelai was going with her. She had no clue why but her mom said she wanted to go and she didn't object. It was about time she started liking Jess. Her mom arrived home and they had their pizza then headed down to the school. Rory was so excited. She couldn't wait to see Jess in tights! Now that would be hilarious. They walked into the gym and stood at the back talking for a while when Jess walked up.  
  
"Rory, Lorelai when did you guys get here?" he asked them.  
  
"Just now." Answered Lorelai. Rory had to keep in her giggles.  
  
"Nice tights Jess." She giggled loudly. Her and her mom both burst into laughter. He blushed.  
  
"Hey I didn't choose to wear these so cut me some slack okay?" Rory giggled some more. "Okay okay I know I look ridiculous but as I said I didn't choose to wear these!" Rory finished her giggling but Lorelai continued.  
  
"Sorry about her Jess. She had 3 boxes chocolate bars before we came here. The sugar is getting to her brain."  
  
"Ah. I see. Well wish me luck. I go on in a few minutes." He said.  
  
"Good luck!" Rory said excitedly as she leaned forward and hugged Jess. This hug was different then any others. Both of them held on not wanting to ever let go.  
  
"Jess! We're on!" called Shane from the other side of the room. Jess pulled back.  
  
"I gotta go Rory. Enjoy the show." Said Jess before smiling and walking to the stage. Rory and her mom took their seats and waited for the play to begin.  
  
Rory watched the play wide-eyed. It was amazing. All the characters were great and Jess did such a great job. Then it came to the kissing scene. As Rory watched a single tear slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes unable to watch. She knew Jess didn't like Shane like that but it still hurt to watch him kiss another girl. A girl who wasn't her. As soon as the scene was over she opened her eyes and continued to watch. She even cried when Jess, Romeo died. Jess played the part so well. With so many emotions she got right into the feeling of it. When the play ended Rory clapped with all the strength she had. She had even bought roses for Jess and while the cast was taking their bows she went up on stage and handed them to him and hugged him then went to sit back down. She was so proud of him and she liked him more than ever. Lorelai left and headed home. Rory hung around. She wanted to see Jess and see if he wanted to hang out. The gym started to empty and she stood waiting for him. When he came out and saw her he smiled and ran over.  
  
"Rory, you're still here." He said.  
  
"Yea. I wanted to see you."  
  
"So. What did you think? Did you like it?" He asked her hope in his eyes.  
  
"No." She said. His eyes widened.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I LOVED IT!" She giggled and gave him a huge hug. He smiled into her shoulder. "Jess you were so awesome. For a while there I forgot it was you because you were Romeo. You became him. It was amazing. I even cried. Seriously I have never seen you do anything like that. It blew me away." He blushed. Rory realized what she said and blushed herself.  
  
"Thank you Rory. That means a lot. Wanna get some coffee then go down to the bridge?" he asked her.  
  
"You read my mind Dodger. Hey maybe I should start calling you Romeo from now on. Or better yet, TIGHTS BOY!" She laughed and began to run away.  
  
"Oh! No way!" He chased after her and they both laughed. "Lets stick with Dodger okay?"  
  
"Yea. I can use Tights Boy to taunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
"And how do you know you're going to know me for the rest of my life?" He asked her matter of factly.  
  
"I uh I didn't mean that I." She got nervous.  
  
"Relax Rory. I was kidding." He smiled and sat down on the bridge.  
  
"Hey what happened to coffee?" She asked him  
  
"Forgot." She gasped.  
  
"How dare you forget coffee! Jess you are officially banned as my friend." She turned away and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh no! What can I ever do to make it up to you?" He said dramatically.  
  
"Ha that play has improved your dramaticness."  
  
"Dramaticness?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. Look it up!" She joked. They laughed together and talked for a bit. Then it started getting late so they both headed home smiling about the night they had just had together.  
  
****A/N: Hey people hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I probably wont update this for awhile since I have so many end of the year projects and assignments and tests to do and I am totally swamped so sorry in advance! My birthday is also on Sunday so I'll be busy then too! But stay tuned for more cuz it'll come soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks everyone!! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


	16. Kiss Me Goodbye

Chapter 16  
  
That night Rory fell asleep very easily considering she drank 2 cups of coffee. As she drifted off to sleep she began to dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rory awoke to the phone ringing.  
  
"Who could that be? It's 2 am!" She wondered aloud. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory? It's Luke you need to come down to the hospital."  
  
"The hospital? Why?" She asked her voice filled with concern.  
  
"It's Jess. There's been an accident."  
  
"I'll be right there!" She said as she quickly hung up not giving Luke a chance to respond. She rushed to the hospital as fast as she could go. Was Jess okay? She ran into the hospital frantic and walked up to a counter where a nurse was working.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm here to see Jess Mariano."  
  
"Are you family?" She asked with no tone in her voice.  
  
"No but I have to see him."  
  
"Only family is allowed to see him."  
  
"Listen lady! I have to see him. Now let me tell you why you are going to let me see him. I am a coffee addict its 2 am, there is no coffee in my system, I tend to have very frightening tantrums when up in the middle of the night with no coffee in my system. Now, where is Jess?"  
  
"Room 212 miss." The nurse answered pointing down the hall.  
  
"Thank you." Rory began to run in the direction of Jess' room. When she finally got there she ran in.  
  
"Jess?" she said walking up to his bed.  
  
"Rory? I'm so glad you came." He said groggily.  
  
"Jess what happened?" She asked worried reaching over and taking his hand.  
  
"I don't remember. Something with the car spinning out of control."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"No Rory. I'm going to die." He said she got tears in her eyes.  
  
"No Jess. You're not. I wont let it happen. You're not going to die." She tried to fight back the tears but was not succeeding.  
  
"Rory. I'm going to die but before I do there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"You can tell me anything Jess." She sobbed.  
  
"I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time. I was waiting to tell you at the dance but since it looks like I wont make it for the dance I have to tell you now. I love you Rory, with all my heart." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too Jess. I always have and always will."  
  
"Rory do me one favor before I go."  
  
"Anything." She whispered hoarsely her face full of tears.  
  
"Kiss me goodbye." She nodded and leaned forward giving Jess and gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you Rory." He whispered as they pulled away. And then he was gone. Jess had passed on right there in front of Rory.  
  
"No!! Jess I love you!! Don't be gone!!" Rory cried with every last fiber of strength she had. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Rory? Rory honey wake up!" Lorelai was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yea. You were having a bad dream sweetie. What happened?"  
  
"Jess. He got in an accident and he. he died!" She began to cry.  
  
"Oh Rory everything's fine. It was just a dream." Lorelai hugged her daughter tight. "Jess is fine."  
  
"I know but it was so scary to even think of that happening. I couldn't stand it mom."  
  
"Oh honey you've got it bad for him don't you?" Rory silently nodded. "Well just follow your heart okay? Everything will turn out okay. I promise."  
  
"Thanks mom. I'll be okay." Said Rory climbing back under the covers.  
  
"Okay goodnight."  
  
" 'Night mom." Said Rory as her mom shut the light and left the room and Rory drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Rory headed to Luke's before she went to school she wanted to see Jess just to make sure he was really okay. She walked in and Luke was behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Rory. Coffee?" He asked her putting down a mug.  
  
"Yes please." She stated looking around the diner for any signs of Jess.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Jess and she was so happy she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Jess! I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Naturally. Question though. Why?"  
  
"I had this dream last night and you got in an accident and you died right in front of me Jess. It was horrible. Don't ever do that to me in real life you got that?" She asked pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Got it." He laughed Rory and her crazy dreams. Time to have some fun.  
  
"Rory. My chest Rory it's killing me. I-I think I'm having a heart attack." He faked grabbing his arm in pain.  
  
"Jess? Jess, you better be kidding! Jess are you okay?"  
  
"Gotcha!" He laughed.  
  
"JESS!! Okay not funny!" She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Sorry just playing around."  
  
"Jess seriously. Don't do that to me. I was so scared last night."  
  
"I mean that much to you?" He asked her. She was surprised at his question he usually wasn't the sentimental type. She looked down at her shoes.  
  
"You mean the world to me." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said of course. You mean a lot to me." She said glad he didn't hear her first answer.  
  
"Oh. Likewise." He smiled at her. "So, tonight's the big night!"  
  
"Yea I can't wait." Replied Rory.  
  
"Are the dances at your school usually fun?"  
  
"Yea most of the time. Thanks again for offering to take me Jess. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. Hey," he said looking at his watch, " don't you have a bus to catch?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yes! Thanks and see you tonight!" She grabbed her coat and dashed out the door to the bus stop just in time to climb on her bus and head to school. *  
  
The day went by extremely slowly for Jess. He kept glancing at his watch wanting the day to be over. The dance was tonight. And tonight he was going to tell Rory how he felt about her. How he truly felt about her and this time he wasn't letting anything get in his way. Rory Gilmore had changed his life in more ways than one. He actually liked living in Stars Hollow because of her. And he started trying in school and was now one of the top students. All because of Rory. His angel. When the day finally finished he headed to his locker to get his things. He was taking out his books when Lane walked up.  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Hi Lane. What can I do for you?" He asked her wondering why she was talking to him since Lane didn't like him very much.  
  
"Nothing just saying hi."  
  
"Lane. Cut the crap. What do you want really?" He asked her with a look.  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to tell you that this dance is really important to Rory. So, don't do anything stupid to ruin it for her okay?"  
  
"Don't worry Lane. I have every intention of making this night special for Rory. Plus you know I would never do anything to hurt her."  
  
"Good glad to know it. Well have fun. Gotta get home or Mrs. Kim will send out the search squad. Tell Rory hi for me okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye." Said Lane before walking away. Jess closed his locker and headed home to do his homework. He was supposed to pick Rory up at 7:00 and he had no intention of keeping her waited for even a minute.  
  
****A/N: hey people I know I haven't updates for a while I'm sorry. here's chapter 16hope you like it that's all for now so please review ciao! 


	17. An Angel

Chapter 17  
  
Right after school Rory decided to head over to Luke's for some coffee and a doughnut before she went home to get ready for the dance. She hopped off the bus and took a look around her. Everything around her looked like it usually did; trees swaying in the wind, Taylor hustling about Doose's Market, Mrs. Kim arguing with a customer, Kirk delivering the mail, Miss. Patty teaching a ballet class and Jess reading a book at the counter of Luke's. That was something that never changed. A grin spread across Rory's face. That was something that had been happening a lot lately. Jess did that to her, made her smile uncontrollably and she knew tonight would be the best night of her life. And if someone else didn't beat her to it, she was going to tell Jess how she felt about him no matter what the circumstances. Rory walked across the street and opened the door of Luke's. The bell chimed as usual and Luke looked up.  
  
"Hey Rory. Coffee's coming right up."  
  
"Thanks Luke. You know me too well. Wait! You forgot something!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What did I forget? Wait, let me guess. A doughnut? You want a doughnut too?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Thanks Luke." Rory smiled and Luke poured her some coffee and got her a doughnut. Rory sat there sipping her coffee wondering when Jess was going to acknowledge her presence. She took a large bite of her jelly doughnut and waited.  
  
"That's a nice look for you." Rory turned around to see Jess behind her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asked him puzzled. Jess gave her a lop- sided grin.  
  
"You have icing sugar on your chin."  
  
"Oh." Rory wiped off her chin with the back of her hand. "Did I get it?" She asked him.  
  
"Nope. Here, let me." He lifted his thumb to her chin and wiped off the icing then put his thumb to his lips and licked the icing off his finger. Watching Jess do this drove Rory mad. Her heart began to thump faster than it ever had in her entire life.  
  
"Rory you okay?" He asked her seeing she was a bit nervous.  
  
"Uh, yea. Yea I'm fine. I better go home and study. I'll see you tonight Jess." Said Rory getting off her stool and heading to the door.  
  
"7:00?" He asked her his hazel eyes sparkling.  
  
"Right. 7:00." She nodded, waved to Luke and exited the diner. She needed to call Lane.  
  
The minute Rory stepped through the door of her house she picked up the phone and dialed Lane's number.  
  
R-Rory L-Lane MK-Mrs. Kim  
  
MK- Hello?  
  
R- Hi Mrs. Kim. May I please speak with Lane?  
  
MK- Lane is studying. No talking on phone when studying.  
  
R- Please Mrs. Kim. It's very important.  
  
MK- Alright. 5 minutes only. Lane phone for you.  
  
L-Thank you Mama. Hello?  
  
R- Lane it's me!  
  
L- Rory! What's up?  
  
R- I have to get something out.  
  
L- Spill child.  
  
R- Today I went to the diner and Jess was there and I ate a jelly doughnut and I had icing on my chin and he wiped it off and then he licked his finger and it was driving me crazy.  
  
L- Whoa there Kimosabi. Slow down all I caught was: diner, Jess, doughnut, icing, licked and crazy. Say that again but slower.  
  
R- I went to the diner after school and I got a jelly doughnut.  
  
L- Good so far. Continue.  
  
R- I had icing sugar on my chin and Jess told me so I tried to wipe it off and I didn't get it.  
  
L- Okay go on.  
  
R- So then Jess offered to take it off and he wiped it off my chin with his thumb.  
  
L- Okay. Then what?  
  
R- Then he licked the icing off his thumb and it drove me nuts. My heart was pounding a mile a minute.  
  
L- So what you're saying is. Jess touched you then licked his finger and that made you all hot and bothered?  
  
R- Lane!  
  
L- Well, that's what happened right?  
  
R- Yes! What do I do Lane?  
  
L- Simple. Tell him how you feel at the dance tonight.  
  
R- I thought about doing that but then I wasn't sure.  
  
L- Just do it Rory! Tell him!  
  
MK- Lane 5 minutes is up. Time to study, hang up phone.  
  
L- Okay mama. Rory I have to go. Good luck tonight!  
  
R- Thanks! Bye!  
  
*hangs up*  
  
Rory sat in her room studying but she just couldn't concentrate. Jess would be picking her up for the dance in a few hours and she couldn't wait to go! She especially couldn't wait to see Jess in his tux. He would no doubt look extremely handsome even though he was every day of his life.  
  
"Mom!" Rory screamed, lifting herself off her bed and running to her bedroom door. "Mom!" She repeated again, yelling down the hall.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked and she slowly came walking down the hallway.  
  
"Get in here please! I need your help. You're torturing me by walking so slow." Rory was getting frustrated. Her mother always did this to her to make her antsy.  
  
"Am I?" She began to walk slower and at one point she stopped to look at something on the wall then began to walk slowly again.  
  
"MOM!" Rory yelled in frustration.  
  
"Alright. I'm coming! What's wrong?"  
  
"Can you do my makeup for me? Jess is picking me up for the dance in about 1 hour."  
  
"Can't you do your own makeup? You know you're a big girl honey."  
  
"Please! You're better at it. I want to look great. Please." Rory turned to face her mom and grasped her hands together as if in prayer, begging and pleading.  
  
"Alright. Sit your butt down and prepare for total makeover!"  
  
"Thanks mom!" Said Rory as she sat down and Lorelai began working on her masterpiece. *  
  
At around 6:00 Jess began to get ready for the dance. He put on his tux and fixed his hair in that messy way Rory said she loved and prepared to leave when Luke came upstairs. This was Jess' chance to ask Luke for that favor he needed. Jess finished talking to Luke and surprisingly he agreed to help him out. Jess was ready to go at 6:45 and since he was early he decided to read in the diner for a bit before leaving. He was in the middle of a sentence when a hand came on his book slamming it onto the counter.  
  
"Why hello dear." Said a voice from in from of him. Jess looked up. Oh no.  
  
"Miss. Patty." He nodded at her and looked away.  
  
"Well, mmm mmm mmm don't you look scrumptious." Patty winked at Jess, which made him very uncomfortable. He said nothing. "Where are you off to?" She asked him.  
  
"Nowhere." He replied bluntly trying to make her leave him alone.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Look I'm late. Bye." Jess put down his book and left the diner on his way to pick up Rory.  
  
"Oh my. What I wouldn't give for a piece of that." Said Miss. Patty watching Jess leave from behind. Unfortunately for him he heard every word. Great scarred for life.  
  
Jess approached Rory's door at exactly 7:02. He proceeded to knock and could hear shuffling and voices inside.  
  
"Rory! Jess is here!" Jess heard Lorelai call.  
  
"What?! It's only 7:02! What's he doing being so prompt? Why can't he be a normal guy and be late! I'm not ready!" Jess laughed at hearing Rory's response. Just as he was shaking his head laughing Lorelai opened the door.  
  
"Jess. Come on in. Nice tux." She nodded at him as he stepped in the doorway.  
  
"Uh thanks. I presume Rory is not ready yet?"  
  
"Almost!" Called Rory from her room.  
  
"There's your answer. Rory! Hurry up! Don't keep the man waiting!" Yelled Lorelai.  
  
"Man?" He questioned.  
  
"Don't get used to it." Lorelai smirked at him. "Oh here she comes." She added noticing Rory's door had opened and she was walking out.  
  
Rory stepped into the hallway and Jess could hear her footsteps coming down the hall. Finally she came into view and what Jess saw was not an ordinary girl, but an angel. Rory stood in the doorframe wearing and baby blue strapless dress, which accented her best features. The dress flowed down to the floor but showed just enough of her feet to allow him to see her blue strappy sandals and her sparkled toenails. She wore her hair curled around her face and only one piece of jewelry, a faint silver chain holding a heart pendent at the end of it. She truly looked like an angel, incredibly beautiful in every way.  
  
"Wow Rory. You look unbelievable." Jess whispered barely audible. Rory blushed at the comment, he usually wasn't so forward, and walked over to him.  
  
"Thanks." She looked down at the ground then back up at him. "You look pretty handsome yourself." He gave her a small grin.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked her holding out his hand. She nodded.  
  
"Wait! Picture!" Beamed Lorelai.  
  
"Jess you mind?" Asked Rory.  
  
"Naw its fine." Jess and Rory stood together, smiled and Lorelai snapped her picture. As soon as the picture was taken they went outside and got into Jess's car heading to Chilton. The time had come. They were going to the dance.  
  
****A/N: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updates this in such a long time! I had major writers block on it! Sorry about that! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!! Thanks everyone and until next time : Luv y'all mwa xoxo 


End file.
